Odo Et Amo
by aDdIcTeD-2-TheO.C
Summary: Previously titled "I Hate and I Love". TRORY! Rory hates Tristan, Tristan hates Rory... or do they? What will Rory do now that she's rejected James? **chapter 21 now posted**
1. chapter one

A/N: my story is a bit different to the actual GG TV show. Not all the details are quite the same. There may be a bit of confusion as italics do not work on fanfic. Originally I used itallics to show thoughts so I had to scrap them. Soz. Well on with the show!  
Chapter 1: Tristan  
  
"Don't even think about it Madeline!" Paris warned a playful Madeline.  
  
"Come on Paris." Madeline teased with a smirk ever present on her face.  
  
"Madeline, I have no time for this tom foolery. We cannot waste our time with such ridiculous distraction as these." Paris replied sternly, but Madeline could see a hint of embarassment behind her eyes.  
  
"We all know you wanna do it." Madeline tempted Paris with desirable prospects. "What a coinsidence Paris that he should be standing all alone at this very moment. Look! He's coming over to us! This is your perfect chance to ask him to the dance."  
  
With a smooth push, Paris was suddenly standing smack in the centre of Tristan's path as he strolled over towards the pair.  
  
"So." Tristan started, eyeing Paris.  
  
"No you cannot have my English notes Tristan and most definitely no you cannot have my maths test." Paris butted in, not allowing Tristan Dugrey to finish his sentence.  
  
"Actually, I was just gonna ask you if I could get a lift home with you today." Explained Tristan.  
  
"Oh." Was all Paris could come up with. She felt rather foolish and uncomfotable. Luckily Madeline was there to take over.  
  
"Hi Tristan." Madeline greeted, 'I'm flirting' clearly written across her face. She slowly tucked a stray hair behind her ear and fluttered her long eyelashes lashes.  
  
"I could give you a ride home if you like." Madeline offered.  
  
"Thanx for the offer Madeline. I'll think about it." Tristan replied making sure he managed to breathe softly down her neck. Madeline shivered in response.  
  
"What a try hard and what a sucker!" Tristan chuckled to himself "She'd fall for anything. Lol."  
  
An elegant Chocolate-brown haired girl sauntered down the hallway to join Paris. Tristan pretended to pay attention to Madeline, but was actaully keeping his eye on the Chocolate-brown haired girl as she spoke to Paris.  
  
"Since when does the Chilton female (hormone driven) population's envy hang around the the schools grade obsessed females???" The Brown haired girl questioned a distant Paris.  
  
"Whatever you say Rory..." Was the only response Paris gave. She was too busy studying Tristan's Enchanting blue eyes and toussled blonde/brown hair to pay any attention to what her friend Rory had to say.  
  
"You can stop gaping and ogling now Paris." Rory whispered in Paris's ear, startling her back into reality.  
  
Tristan laughed to himself as he witnessed Paris's reaction to the whispering in her ear. Paris looked so funny when she was caught out doing anything she was embaressed about. Maybe he should do something that would cause her to blush just for the sake of the priceless expression on her face. But then again maybe he wouldn't need to, as Rory was rather good at such things as well. Speaking of Rory. he had to admit that he admired her amazing blue eyes. You could honestly get lost in them, like that time at that inter school debate.  
  
"What's so interestiong that it's distracting you from my conversation Tristan?" Madeline asked him in an innocent voice. "You're not watchin Ror- , I mean. those two are you?"  
  
Madeline saw the colour rise on his cheeks.  
  
"That guy is SO bad at hiding his 'true inner feelings'. You'd know from a mile away that he wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying." Madeline thought to herself.  
  
"So what if I was?" Tristan lamely responed as he finally regained composure.  
  
"Oh nothing much. It's just unusual to see you in such a state. Never thought you were the type to have eyes for Rory."  
  
"I WAS NOT WA.."  
  
"Hush." Madeline placed her finger over Tristan's mouth, silencing him. "Don't waste your breath Tristan. Save it for a more deserving situation.."  
  
And with that said, she flung her bag over her shoulder and headed down the hall without a word.  
  
"A more deserving situation???" Tristan questioned himself. "What the hec was that supposed to mean?"  
  
Tristan eventually gave up trying to figure out Madeline's words. He took one last look over his shoulder at the two girls still in conversation, and then headed back down the hall to find his friends.  
  
***********************Later on in Adv. English***********************  
  
Rory walked in through the classroom door and sat down in her usual seat in front of Tristan. She placed her bag on the floor under her desk and got out her various textbooks and note books. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a (as usual) smug, self-satisfied looking Tristan.  
  
"So. how's my Mary?" Tristan questioned in a sly, teasing tone, lifting his eyebrow in a suggestive gesture.  
  
"My name is NOT Mary and you most certainly do not own me." Rory angrily retorted.  
  
"Ooooh so now Mary's gonna start playing hard to get is she, eh?" Once again Tristan taunted and teased.  
  
"May I please ask why you always feel so compelled to be such a jerk or is it just you nature??" Rory asked politely, smiling a smile that was obviously fake.  
  
"You wound me oh sweet, sweet Mary. Maybe you're not so innocent after all. You've hurt my feelings!" Tristan dramaticly brought a hand to his chest and put on his best puppy face.  
  
"You are such a small minded jerk."  
  
Tristan took the chance to insult Rory's boyfriend who he most definatly hated. "Now who does that description remind me of? Hmmmnn, let's see." Tristan pretended to rack his brain, looking for an answer. "Why that's right, your bagboy boyfriend Dean of course!"  
  
"I rest my case." Rory replied simply. Right after Rory finished talking the bell to signal the begining of class rang and the teacher walked in the door.  
So do you like my first chapter?? Please review.  
  
~ME~ 


	2. chapter two

Chapter 2: Where is She?  
  
Rory shoved her key into the lock and unlocked the door, flung the door open, dropped her keys on the cluttered table next to the door and slammed the door shut behind her. Loralei heard Rory's racket and anticipated a foul mooded Rory so she quickly made a fresh pot of the life giving elixher- coffee.  
  
"MUM!!" Rory yelled in the general direction of the kitchen, "I need coffee NOW!!"  
  
Rory dumped her bag on the kitchen dining table and went straight to the now hot and streamy fresh pot of coffee.  
  
"I'm good thanx Rory, and how are you yourself?"  
  
"Please Mum no jokes. I need coffee now."  
  
"Uh-uh. I'm not gonna let you touch the coffee pot Rory." Loralei shook her finger in Rory's face in a very childish manner.  
  
"What part of 'I need coffee NOW' do you not understand Mum." Protested an exasperated Rory.  
  
"Alright Rory, what's wrong this time?"  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong? There's nothing wrong except for the fact that I desperately need coffee and your denying me of it. So move out of the way and let me get a cup of coffee and if you don't then I'll just go to Luke's and get one there!"  
  
"Roorry! We both know exactly what I mean. I'm your mother for crying out loud, so don't think that I don't know you very well."  
  
"What's it gonna take to shut you up and score myself a cup of coffee?"  
  
"For that you'd have to tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Wait, let me get comfy first. Sit down at the table Rory." Loralei pointed at a seat opposite her.  
  
"Ok, spill the beans oh afflicted daughter of mine."  
  
"It's Tirstan."  
  
"Oh. You mean the evil-one?"  
  
"Yeah. That's him."  
  
"So what's he doing now?"  
  
"He's acting like a total jerk. He's still calling me Mary and he acts like I'm in love with him and that I'm just too shy to admit it. He thinks that just because all the females whose hormones are still the major driving force of their lives, are totally wrapt up in him, that the rest of the school is as well!"  
  
Rory flung her hands up in the air in dispair. She turned to her Mum expecting her to give some advice. Loralei opened her mouth. and then shut it again.  
  
"What were you going to say Mum?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just yawning."  
  
"Yeah sure Mum." Rory raised a disbeleiving eyebrow at her Mum. "I'm your daughter your crying out loud," Rory imitated, "So don't think that I don't know you very well."  
  
"Very funny Rory. Ha ha ha."  
  
"Seriously Mum, just tell me."  
  
"Fine but you aint gonna like it."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"From what you've told me and what I've observed, I've half come to the conclusion that you um, ah, love him." Loralei rushed the last part and closed her eyes, anticipating yelling to follow her comment. Slowly she inched one eye open, but Rory wasn't there. She'd gone, vanished.  
  
"RORRYYY!!" Loralei yelled. "Rory???"  
  
But nothing followed her callings, just a deadly silence.  
  
"She must be in her room and probably wants to be on her own for a while."  
  
So Loralei didn't bother to search any further.  
************************6pm the same night*************************  
  
"Rory!! The pizza's arrived!" Loralei called out.  
  
But Rory didn't seem to want to join her Mum for dinner.  
  
************************9pm the same night*************************  
  
'Ding dong, ding dong'  
  
"I'll get it!" Loralei called out.  
  
She rushed down the stairs and opened the door to see Luke standing there holding a tray, containing 2 cups of coffee.  
  
"Hi Luke! What's that you're holding.? You don't by any chance come bearing gifts of coffee do you by any chance?"  
  
"Yes I do." Luke replied  
  
Loralei let out a happy squeal and snatched the tray out of Luke's hands like a little kid. She breathed in through her nose, enjoying the delicous aromas.  
  
"Mmmmm. coffee. You are a saint Luke."  
  
"Um, actually Loralei, they're not for you. The coffee's for Rory and Jess."  
  
And just as quickly as Loralei snatched the coffee off Luke, it was snatched back. Loralei's face fell.  
  
"Why do they get coffee and not me? Out of intrest where is Jess anyway?"  
  
"Jess's just getting his books outa the car. Rory's helping him with an assignment tonight so I thought they would like some coffee to accompany their studies."  
  
"At 9pm?  
  
"I know it's late but it's the weekend Loralei."  
  
"If need be he's welcome to spend the night on the couch."]  
  
"Thanx."  
  
" What's taking him so long?"  
  
"HURRY UP JESS! Don't keep us waiting any longer."  
  
"I'm here, I'm here! Give me a chance to get here would ya?"  
  
"Whatever." Luke grunted.  
  
"So where's Rory?" Jess questioned.  
  
"Oh, she's in the. Omg!"  
  
"What?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know where she is! I haven't seen her since this afternoon!"  
So where is Rory???? Please review.  
  
~ME~ 


	3. chapter three

Chapter 3: The Phone Call  
"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Luke asked once again.  
  
"When was the last time you saw her?" Jess questioned an almost hysterical Loralei.  
  
"Um, ah, ah, around 4pm I think."  
  
"Let's go inside. It's too cold out here." Jess suggested.  
  
Luke and Jess both helped to support Loralei as they led her into the living room and onto the couch.  
  
"What happened Loralei? Did you 2 have a fight? Was Rory ups-."  
  
"She was annoyed because Tristan was getting on her nerves and I told her that she might just love him." Loralei rushed.  
  
"RORY!!" Jess wandered out of the living room calling out Rory's name.  
  
"How do you know she's gone? Have you even bothered to say check her room or even the bathroom?" Luke questioned.  
  
"Women may spend a long time in the bathroom Luke, but not 4 HOURS Luke!" Loralei exclaimed. "It's called mothers intuition. I know when she's not here and she isn't here I assure you."  
  
Jess wandered back into the living room. The two adults looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Nup." Was the simple answer Jess gave them.  
  
"Told you so."  
  
"Don't 'told you so' me Loralei!" Luke warned.  
  
"Get off each others throats would you?" Jess exclaimed.  
  
"I need coffee!" Loralei whined.  
  
Luke handed her one of the two coffees he had brought. She skulled down the entire styrofome cup full of coffee and put her hand out expectantly.  
  
"Don't even think about it. No more coffee for you."  
  
"Because that one's mine!" Jess scooped up the 2nd cup and sipped at the delicous coffee. "Not bad coffee Luke."  
  
"Don't' call me LUKE!" Luke warned.  
  
"I miss Rory!" Loralei whined.  
  
"Where do you think she could be?" Luke Questioned Loralei.  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"What happened to mother's intuition??"  
  
"I'm a mother with mother's intuition not phsycic powers!" Loralei cried out.  
  
"Look, why don't we ring around a bit and if we can't find any news of her then we'll just wait until tomorrow." Jess recommended.  
  
"Ok." The adults replied in unison.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
Soz bout the length of this chapter but I need to end it now cause the next chapter will be about what Rory and what she's been doing all this time..  
  
As usual, please review.  
  
~ME~ 


	4. chapter four

Chapter 4: Running away  
  
******************************4pm that day*******************************  
  
Rory got up off the couch and wandered over to her bedroom in a daze. She entered her bedroom and groped around her dressing table searchingly. She picked up her wallet, spare bunch of keys and her new cell phone.  
  
"I might love Tristan, I might love Tristan, I might love Tristan." The words continualy being repeated over and over in her head.  
  
She quickly, yet quietly crept across the kitchen floor and out the open back door. As she stepped outside, she could hear the sound of a neighbour mowing the lawn, 3 women across the road catching up in the latest gossip, a guy next-door hammering away at his fence and the sound of a jackhammer in the distance.  
  
"I need some peace, I need solitude, I need SILENCE!" Rory thought aloud.  
  
On the impulse of the moment, Rory ran down the back stair and across the back lawn.  
  
"Damn this grass. When was the last time it was mown?"  
  
She hopped into the driver's seat of the Jeep and jabbed her key at the ignition.  
  
"Go in you stupid key."  
  
Rory finally managed to get the key in the ignition and get the car started. She carefully and as quietly as possible, backed the car out down the driveway. The car eased off the driveway and onto the road. Rory pressed her foot on the accelorator and sped off down the road, unsure of where she was heading. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from the house and all the questions that may lie in wait with her Mum. Just then her cell phone rang. Rory pulled the car over and answered the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi it's Paris. Is that you Rory?"  
  
"Yeah it's me. What'd you call for?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if there was any chance of getting you over to my house like right now, to get started on the cover story for the Franklin."  
  
"Cover story? The Franklin?" inquired a confused Rory.  
  
"You know, the inter school debating finals story for the school newspaper."  
  
"Oh that's right. Sorry I'm not really on the ball right now."  
  
"So well?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"So can you come or not?"  
  
"Um, sure I'll head there right now."  
  
"Ok then. I'll see you in roughly 30 then."  
  
"K. Cya. Bye."  
  
"What am I doing?" Rory questioned herself, "I thought I was going to try and realax for a while, get away from it all. Now here I am driving to Paris's house to work on the Franklin!" Rory mused.  
  
Rory listened to the radio as she made her way through the Merc and BMW lined streets. Somehow she felt a little outa place in her particulary dirty Jeep. She turned round a corner into Paris's street and picked up the scrap of paper on the passangers seat to check for the number of her house.  
  
"Number 51, 53, 55, 55A and 57, here we are."  
  
Rory parked her car next to the curb and got. She walked up to the gates that shut number 57 off from the street. Rory pressed the intercom and waited for the femanine voice.  
  
"Hello. Name please?" the maid asked  
  
"Um, it's one of Paris's school friends."  
  
"Oh, is the name Rory?"  
  
"Yep. That's me."  
  
"I'll just unlock the gates and you can let yourself in. just remember to close them behind you."  
  
"Ok. Thanx very much."  
  
Rory heard the sound off the gates unlock and opened them up, letting herself in. She made her way up the familiar pathway that led up to the stained glass front doors. She took her hand out of her pocket and was about to press the doorbell when the door opened up to reveal Paris waiting there already.  
  
"Hi Rory. Thanx so much for coming. Sorry to make you come out on such short notice, but I really wanted to get started as soon as possible"  
  
"It's alright. I was already in the car anyway."  
  
"Oh good, because I didn't want to cause you too much trouble."  
  
"Well, go wait in my room. I'll be right with you."  
  
Rory sauntered down the broad hall towards the room at the end of the hallway. She opened one of the double doors and sat down at the table that Paris had already set up. Lying on the table were some notes that Paris had already written and some past Franklin's containing stories on previous annual inter school debates.  
  
"I got them out of the library." Paris explained.  
  
"When did you come in?" Rory quieried. She hadn't heard Paris enter the room.  
  
"I only came in a minute ago. So what do you think of what I've done so far?"  
  
"You mean this?" Rory held up the notes she'd seen on the table earlier.  
  
"No. Not them! They're just draft notes I did during that couple of mintues we had free at the end of Chemistry."  
  
"Oh. They look alright to me."  
  
"It's the cover story Rory it has to better thatn just a couple of draft notes that somebody whipped up in like 5 minutes."  
  
"But Paris there's about 6 pages of these draft notes!"  
  
"Like I said before Rory, they have to be better than that!"  
  
"But this is already so good. If you handed this in as an assignment for adv. English, you'd get at least an A++."  
  
"Rory, simple answer. NO!" Paris relied flatly. "I'm detirmined to make this story good. We've gotta do a better story than those ammatuers who write the Lamp."  
  
"The Lamp??"  
  
"It's St Athurs College equivelent of the Franklin."  
  
"But if they're amatuers, then what are you worried about?"  
  
"Their co ordinator is the school's head of English. He's a former writer and journalist, so we all know he writes most of the stoires."  
  
Paris's bedroom door squeaked open.  
  
"Have I missed much?" Tristan queried.  
  
"Oh, just the first half hour of our meeting." Paris retorted, her voice filled with sarcasm.  
  
"Phew, you almost had me worried." Tristan replied with just as much sarcasm.  
  
"Why are you always late Tristan?" Paris complained. "We alow you to join the Franklin on the condition that you co-operate, and then all you do is abuse this right!"  
  
"Give it a rest Paris." Tristan brushed the comment aside.  
  
"No." Paris replied in defiance. "You co-operate or you're off the team."  
  
"What makes you so sure I even want to stay on 'the team'?"  
  
"Do I even look concerned?" Paris's raised an unamused eyebrow at Tristan.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Turn to page 2 please. We'll start from there. Rory you start by..."  
  
The meeting continued well into the evening, Paris taking charge of everything. By 5pm, they'd managed to write the 1st draft and already had an idea of how they would present the story in the newspaper. By 7:30pm, they'd eaten dinner, writen the 2nd draft and typed what they'd done so far up on the computer.  
  
"Refreshments anybody?" Paris asked.  
  
"I'll have a cup of coffee thanx Paris." Rory replied.  
  
"Um, you got any Coke?" Tristan quieried.  
  
"No. Mum hates the stuff, she thinks it tastes vile."  
  
"Damn. Well in that case I'll just have the same as Mary over here." Tristan smirked and looked towards Rory, who was giving him a dirty, unimpressed look.  
  
Paris left the room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"So, what's up with my Mary?" Tristan asked Rory.  
  
"None of your buisness." Rory replied coldly.  
  
"You know, those jeans look great on you and all, but I think satin would be..."  
  
"Leave me alone Tristan." Rory demanded, as she slowly returned to the document she was reading. Rory could feel Tristans eyes on her. Why was he watching her? Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?  
  
Tristan couldn't help but enjoy the way she said his name. He went back to staring at her, taking in those lovely blue eyes of hers again.  
  
"Stop staring at me Tristan." Rory warned quietly, adding a more dangerous edge to her comment.  
  
"What? Don't you like people to admire you? I mean with your looks and all you'd think you'd be us-."  
  
"Would you just stop being such a jerk Tristan?" Rory cut in, "I came here to work on the Franklin not to be scrutenised by some idiotic guy who has nothing better to do than annoy some girl he hates."  
  
Rory ran out the door, slamming it hard in her fury.  
  
"Rory!" Tristan called out after her, but Rory wasn't listening.  
  
Tristan finally just ran out after her, leaving a very confused Paris to finish the drinks herself. Why was he running after her, he questioned himself. Why was he even compelled to call out after her? It's not like he cared about her or even liked her. God, what was he doing?? Wasn't he supposed to hate her and she to hate him? I mean she had just called him a jerk, and here he was running after her. Insanity. Maybe that's the answer or maybe he ws just deluded. Who knows?  
  
Tristan could still see Rory up ahead, running towards the front door. Tristan suddenly felt a surge of energy and out right sprinted the last few metres, closing the gap between them. He stretched his arms out, further and further, yet not quite far enough. With one last reach he felt the comforting feel of skin on skin.  
  
Rory tried to shrug Tristan's hands off, but Tristan wasn't willing to give up now. In a desperates bid to release herself from Tristan's grip, she abruptly lunged forward. Tristan lost his footing as Rory lunged forward and fell to the ground with a dull 'THUD'.  
  
"TRISTAN!" Rory screamed, her voice full of worry and genuine fear.  
  
Tristan grabbed at his throbbing ankle, writhing in pain. Visions tormented and beckoned him. He fought and fought the urges, the hands that were engulfing him. Slowly drawing him into the dark, into the sleep, unconsiousness.  
  
Rory grabbed Tristan by the shoulders and shook him, trying to wake him up.  
  
"WAKE UP TRISTAN!!" Rory wailed, tears briming.  
  
"What happened?" Paris exclaimed in disbeleif.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Rory sobbed, "I'm really, really sorry. I swear I am."  
  
"Calm down Rory." Paris soothed. "It's gonna be ok. I just need you to co operate."  
  
"OK." Rory sniffled.  
  
"I need you to call 911 and ask for an ambulance." Paris handed Rory her cell phone. "You stay here, make the call and mind Tristan while I go get Fanchesca..."  
  
A fat chubby woman waddled down the hall.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here already!" Franchesca called out with a strong, thick Italian accent. "I come as soon as I hear the noise! What has happen here?"  
  
Paris suppressed the urge to correst Franchesca's English.  
  
Franchesca peered over Paris's shoulder and saw poor Tristan, pale faced and sickly looking, lying with his head rested on Paris's lap.  
  
"Oh, the poor boy!" Franchesca exclaimed dramaticly. "You call 911, correct?"  
  
"I called just then. They're on their way now." A quiet Rory replied.  
  
"What should we do for him?" Paris questioned, worry evident in her tone. "What can we do to help him?"  
  
"Nothing. We wait till ambulance come." Franchesca replied confidently. "We wait."  
I'm going to stop this chapter now because it's getting toooo long for my liking. Once again, please review.  
  
~ME~ 


	5. chapter five

Chapter 5: ER (emergency room)  
  
Rory opened the door and let the ambulance officers in.  
  
"Where's the boy?" The woman asked kindly.  
  
"He's right there." Rory pointed to Tristan, who was still lying on the floor.  
  
The woman knelt down next to Tristan and checked for breathing and his pulse rate, while the second officer asked for the details.  
  
"So what happened here?" The 2nd officer questioned.  
  
"He was chasing after my friend and he lost his footing." Paris explained. "He blacked out pretty much straight away."  
  
The 1st woman stood up and consulted her colleaque in a fairly long discussion.  
  
"Well he's stable at the moment so we're gonna take him to the hospital."The 1st officer reported.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Paris queried.  
  
"He's broken his ankle."  
  
"And that caused him to black out did it?"  
  
"No. When he fell he seems to have hit his head and caused a concussion. Um, well is anyone going to accompany him in the ambulance or do you want to just follow on?"  
  
Paris turned to Rory.  
  
"Rory, do you wanna go with Tristan in the ambulance?"  
  
"Um, no. I think I'll follow on in the Jeep."  
  
"In that case I'll go with him then." Paris told the ambulance officer.  
  
"Well, we'll get going then." The ambulance officers placed Tristan on a stretcher and carried him out to the ambulance.  
  
"Could you ring his parents for me?" Paris requested.  
  
"Sure. What's their number?"  
  
"I don't know it off by heart, so look them up in the address book by the phone in the living room. You'd better ring your Mum as well and let her know you'll be home late."  
  
"Um, I don't think I bother."  
  
"But she won't know where you are."  
  
"It'll be alright."  
  
"Rory, is there something going on between you and your Mum?"  
  
"No we're fine. I just don't think I need to."  
  
Just then they both heard the ambulance engine start and a voice call out to Paris.  
  
"Suit yourself." Paris called out as she ran down the garden path.  
  
"Don't worry I will." Rory muttered.  
  
*********************************I hr later********************************  
  
"Oh Paris!" A stylish blonde lady panted, "Where is my dear sweet son?"  
  
Paris resisted the urge to giggle at the pet name Tristan's mother had given him.  
  
"He's in bed No. 7."  
  
"Thankyou." Mrs Dugrey responded and walked over to her son's bed.  
  
Rory wandered up to the ER reception to rejoin Paris and keep her company.  
  
"So that's the illusive Mrs Dugrey that everyone speaks so highly of." Rory commented.  
  
"She's very different from her son you know."  
  
"In what ways?"  
  
"She's got neat hair, brown eyes and a lesser ego than Tristan."  
  
"You left out nice, kind, good looking and sufferable."  
  
"Um. maybe." Paris's good opinion of Tristan wouldn't allow her to talk of Tristan so.  
  
"Ahhh, another Tristan fan hey?" Rory laughed.  
  
"Me? That's ridiculous. I am most certainly not." Paris denied.  
  
"So I guess you just wanted to ask him to the dance because he's your 'good friend'?"  
  
"We're not even good friends Rory! Didn't you see me yell at him this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah whatever Paris. I've seen you staring at him before."  
  
"I do not stare! Anyway, it's rude to stare." Rory tilted her head slightly higher and striaghtened her shirt.  
  
"Oh come on Paris! I'm not blind!"  
  
"Since when did you become the resident romance expert?"  
  
"Admit it Paris! You like him." Rory teased.  
  
"And you don't?" Paris mocked.  
  
"Don't try and turn this conversation into one about me."  
  
"I'm not blind either Rory, not that you really need to have eyesight to realise you to like each other so bad."  
  
Rory didn't seem to notice what Paris was saying. Her eyes were drawn in the direction of the entrance to the hospital.  
  
"What is it Rory?" Paris asked.  
  
"How on earth did they find out?" Rory said in disbelief.  
  
"Who?" Paris asked her, unable to follow Rory's chain of thought.  
  
"Madeline and Louise."  
  
"WHAT?" Paris exclaimed. "They're over there in the ER waiting room talking to someone I recognise from Chilton."  
  
"Oh, that's Brett. He's like Tirstan's best friend."  
  
"I can't believe they found out, and so quickly too."  
  
"This is Hartford girl. It's the price you pay for being big on the social scene. News spreads like wild fire in this particular society."  
  
"Sounds like Stars Hollow."  
  
"So did you ring your Mum in the end?"  
  
"Nup."  
  
"It's 9pm Rory. She's bound to be worried so don't tell me that you think it'll be all right, because it won't. I dunno what's going on between you two, but I think this should be more important to the both of you."  
  
"Fine. Where's the pay phone?"  
  
"Round the corner near the toilets."  
  
"Thanx."  
  
"Oh crud! Here they come." Rory thought to herself as Madeline and Louise ran up to her.  
  
"So how is he?" Louise enquired, "Is the poor guy alright?"  
  
"Yes he's fine."  
  
"What happened to him?" Madeline asked.  
  
"He fell over and broke his ankle."  
  
"And.?  
  
"And what?"  
  
"So what's going to happen? Is he gonna have it amputated or something?"  
  
"He broke his ankle, falling over Madeline. He wasn't run over by a truck!"  
  
"Sorry! No need to have a cow!"  
  
"So what's going to happen to Tristan?" Louise questioned sensibly.  
  
"He's going into surgery in about 30min. They're gonna put put a pin and plate in to set the bone right again and then they're gonna plaster it up."  
  
"How long is he gonna be in here?"  
  
"About a week."  
  
"Now that is a shame. School's gonna be such hell without Tirstan around. No one to stare at or fantasise about." Madeline and Louise grinned at each other and broke out in giggles.  
  
"You two are so imature sometimes."  
  
Rory left Lousie and Madeline to get over their laughing fit and went to go make her phone call. She pulled her wallet out of her pocket and got out the right change. Rory put the phone to her ear and listened to the phone ring. Finally somebody picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi it's me, Rory."  
  
"Rory! Are you alright?" Luke questioned.  
  
"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home for another hour or so."  
  
"Where are you and where have you been?"  
  
"I went to Paris's place to do some school work."  
  
Suddenly Rory heard the phone drop to the floor and the sound of voices arguing.  
  
"Rory!" an excited feminine voice exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Mum."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I went to Paris's place to do some school work."  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"I'm at the hospital."  
  
"Rory! What happened to you? Were you in a car crash, did Paris's roof cave in??"  
  
"Tristan broke his ankle."  
  
"Tristan? You, Tristan, hospital? Wo, wo, wo this doesn't sound good."  
  
"Tristan's on the team for the Franklin. We were doing a story on the up coming inter school debate and he fell over and broke his ankle."  
  
"You are there as well because.?"  
  
"I just thought that since I'm kinda to blame I should come, to be polite and because I want to see how things go."  
  
"But Rory I thougt-."  
  
"Mum I don't wanna talk about this right now alright?"  
  
"Ok then. So what time will you be home?"  
  
"I told Luke I'd be home in an hour but I think I'll stay the night at Paris's, cause Tristan's gotta go in for surgery so I wanna see how thing go with that."  
  
"Alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah. Tell Jess I'm really sorry."  
  
"Ok Babe. See ya, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory put the phone back on the hook and walked back over to Paris.  
  
"I was just thinking, why didn't you just use your cell phone" Paris asked.  
  
"Never thought of that. Where are Madeline and Louise?"  
  
"They were talking to Tristan's parents last time I saw them."  
  
"I thought they'd be all over Tristan while they've practicly got him to themselves. It's not often they'll find themselves in that sorta position I'm sure."  
  
"They've already done that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rory fiddled with her jacket zipper, zipping it up and down like a little kid.  
  
"I think I'll just go say hello. I haven't done so yet." Rory said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Is he awake yet?"  
  
"I think he woke up 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Thanx."  
  
Rory wandered over to bed no. 7 and opened up the curtains surrounding the bed. Behind the curtian Tristan was lying down in the hospital bed with his leg propped up and bandaged. Tristan looked up and saw Rory standing there in front of him. He suddenly felt anger build up inside him and before he knew it he was blurting out all sorts of things.  
  
"What do you want now? I'm in hospital, I have a broken ankle, and I'm in pain. Would you like anything else? Want to make me suffer in any other way?"  
  
"Fine then, be that way! I just came in to say sorry!" Rory turned and walked away.  
  
"That obviously went well." Paris commented as a scowling Rory walked up to her.  
  
"Yeah. It went real well."  
  
"He's just annoyed you know."  
  
"I know." But Rory knew she was lying.  
  
"Once he's gotten over his annoyance, he'll finally decalre his love for you." Paris teased.  
  
Rory just sighed.  
Well once again, another chapter draws to another end. But there's always next time! :-)  
  
~ME~ 


	6. chapter six

Chapter 6:  
  
*********************** The following Monday ***********************  
  
"Paris! Are you ready to go?" Rory yelled down the hallway.  
  
"Be there in a sec." Paris called back.  
  
Rory stood by the front door waiting for Paris to get ready. She took out her mobile and checked her message inbox. It was still empty, except for a message Loralei had sent to her a couple of days ago. Rory looked up from her phone and gazed down the hall searchingly.  
  
Paris shut her bedroom door with a force, causing the hallway to echo with the sound. She ran up the hall with her bag on her back and a folder in her arms.  
  
"Sorry." Paris apologised, " I couldn't find my library card."  
  
"You wanna come with me or are you going to go by yourself?" Rory questioned Paris.  
  
"Up to you. The only thing is, if you drive me, you'll have to drive me home again."  
  
"I don't mind taking you home if you wanna come with me."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Paris unlocked the door and together they walked out the front-door and down the path towards the front gates. Paris got out her huge bunch of keys, fumbling as she picked out the right key.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Paris announced triumphantly "Here it is."  
  
"My goodness!" said a surprised Rory. "How on earth did you end up with such a huge bunch of keys?"  
  
"There are heaps of locks in my house." Paris explained. "Dad says he's heard of too many robberies taking place in our neighbourhood for him to be able to sleep at night, without the comfort of tight security. So that means everything of value, under lock and key."  
  
"We don't even lock the front door when we go out, although that might just be because Mum can never be bothered to have it fixed. It's been brocken since I was in about the third grade or something."  
  
Paris opened up the now unlocked gates and let Rory walk out ahead of her. Paris took one look at the car Rory had just gotten into and shook her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory questioned.  
  
"I can't get in that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I usually drive a BMW to school everyday."  
  
"Whatever. I'll meet you at schol then." Rory replied, understanding what Paris meant.  
  
Rory once again turned on the radio and drove through, the still Merc and BMW lined, streets of Hartford. She stared longingly (as long as safe driving allowed) at the elegant, looming mansions that were plentiful in the Hartford area. She would have loved to own many of the houses she saw. But there was one house that stood out from the rest - a gigantic, 4-story mansion, with prim, neat gardens and very stylish architecture. Funnily enough the house was up for sale.  
  
"One day I'm gonna own that house." Rory thought to herself. "Well, maybe not own. I'll visit it anyway!"  
  
Rory pulled into the school parking lot, to see a group of about 25 females gathered around a sports car, all in tears. Rory parked her car carefully beside Paris's BMW and walked over to Paris, who was standing oppposite the group of tearful girls. Her face held a disgusted expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory enquired.  
  
"Those girls are need help." Paris spat out. "They're all crying because Tristan's in hospital with a broken ankle."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two girls turned around and headed off to their designated lockers.  
  
**************************** Lunch break *************************  
  
"He's coming out on Thursday." Madeline informed Louise, with a smile clearly visable.  
  
"Ooohh! Won't Riannan be pleased!" The two girls looked at each other and broke into their usual fit of giggles. Paris just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ugh! I'm sick of hearing about Tristan, Tristan, Tristan." Paris complained. "It's like the only thing on peoples minds today."  
  
"Ooh I just remembered!" Louise squealed.  
  
"What is it?" Madeline questioned.  
  
"Look at the flier on the wall over there!" Louise pointed to a yellow flier pinned to the caferteria wall. "They're holding a get well party for Tristan on Friday! We have to go!"  
  
The two girls both squealed in delight. Rory and Paris both rolled their eyes this time.  
  
"You know what else I heard?" Louise questioned exitedly.  
  
"What?" Rory answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Rumour has it that there might be a new kid coming to Chilton."  
  
"Ooooh." Madeline remarked. "Jessica Nolland is moving out of Hartford, so her house is up for sale. Apparently there's a family that includes a male who is our age, is very intrested in the house and is expected to buy it very soon! Oh and they also have a girl in the grade below us." Louise added in.  
  
"Is Jessica the girl who wore that horrid mini skirt to that party last week?" Madeline asked Louise.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I think I saw her house on the way to school this morning." Rory commented. "Is it that 4-story mansion near your house?" Rory questioned Paris.  
  
"Hmm?" A confused Paris questioned, as she looked up from her enliglish class novel.  
  
"I said, is Jessica Nolland's house that 4-storey mansion near your house?" Rory repeated.  
  
"I have no idea to be honest Rory." Paris went straight back to reading her novel.  
  
"So are you going to go see Tristan this afternoon Rory?" Madeline asked.  
  
"No. Are you?" Rory returned.  
  
"Maybe. Depends if other people are going or not. If there's too amny people going then I think I'll go later on tonight. I'd like some alone time."  
  
A smile spread across Madeline and Louise's face.  
  
"So why aren't you going?" Louise questioned, as she placed a sandwhich in her mouth.  
  
"Because I don't like him and because he's a jerk."  
  
"Well that was blunt." Louise remarked. "So did you end up asking Tristan to the dance the other day Paris?"  
  
"No. I was never going to in the first place." Paris replied in defence. "Now stop disturbing me. I'm trying to concentrate."  
  
"Well looks like we'll have to try again then Madeline." The two girls smirked and got up. They picked up their trays and wandered off on their own, chatting and gossiping.  
  
Rory continued to eat ther lunch while Paris read her novel. Her eyes drifted around the room, scanning the crowds of people. Most people were seated at a table eating their lunch and chatting with their friends. There was always the occassional nigel with no one to sit with. Memories of her first days at Chilton flooded her mind. Rory pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and continued to observe those around her. As her eyes bagan to drift around the room again, her eyes came to rest on the bright yellow flier situated on the wall just above the empty table at the back of the room. A get well party. surley it wouldn't hurt to attend that would it? I mean it would only be polite seeing as she was so involved aleady. Well, she could think about this later on in the week. It was only Monday after all.  
  
Rory looked down at her watch. It was most definitely time to head off to class. She got up off her seat and stood up, stretching her cramped legs. She slung her bag over her shoulder and leaned down to pat Paris on the shoulder.  
  
"I said not to disturb me." Paris muttered.  
  
"It's time for class."  
  
Paris's head jerked up from her book and she came into eye contact with Rory.  
  
"Already?" Paris asked in disbeleif.  
  
"Yes! I'll ring you tonight and we can talk about the article again." Rory called out as she headed off to her next class.  
So? What are you thinking? Please review. Oh and if you review, please give me advice if you have any and don't just write insults (as has happened once sofar). If you would like to point out an error in my writing then please do not be rude about it. Soz bout all this crud but I received a rather rude and 'hurtful' (lol) review the other day (which a removed of course) and I guess I'm a little pissed off about it and I don't want a repeat of it. Well neway, thanx 4 reading my story so far, I will update soon I hope.  
  
P.s. Soz if I come across as a bit of a bad sport.  
  
~ME~ 


	7. chapter seven

A/N: to one of the other 'me's I'm not British, I'm Australian! Thanx very much for the reviews everybody!  
  
Chapter 7: The Party  
  
************************* Friday evening **************************  
  
Rory looked at herself in the mirror for the 3rd time. She straightened her skirt and adjusted her hair clip. There! Perfect. She bent down and put her shoes on, taking care not to crease her black cotton skirt. She stood back up and grabbed her handbag, then wandered out into the kitchen where Loralei was already waiting to drive Rory to the get-well party.  
  
"Looks good Babe!" Rory's mum commented.  
  
"Thankyou!" Rory did a little twirl to show her mum her outfit.  
  
Loralei got up and grabbed her keys and then wandered out of the kitchen and towards the door. Rory followed on behind with 2 cups of coffee in hand. The pair both hopped into the car and buckled their seat belts.  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"Here." Rory handed Loralei a cup of coffee.  
  
************************** At the party ***************************  
  
Rory jumped out of the car and waved her Mum goodbye. She wandered down the path that lead to The Dugrey residence's front door. She pressed the doorbell and waited for somebody to answer. Mrs Anne Dugrey opened the door and let Rory in.  
  
"Hi!" Mrs Dugrey greeted, "It's Rory isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is." Rory replied.  
  
"Everyone is in the backyard. There's refreshments outside."  
  
"Thanx very much."  
  
Rory Gilmore followed the insessant noise and found herself standing at the back door leading to the huge backyard. She opened the door and stepped out into the fresh air. A cool breeze lapped at her face before the crowd that filled the Dugrey yard swallowed her up. She mingled in the crowd, chatting to those that she knew. There were lots of Tirstan's friends from Chilton, as well as relatives, family friends and Tristan's friends from elsewhere. After walking amongst the crowd for half an hour or so, she finally managed to meet up with Paris.  
  
"Hey Paris!" Rory yelled out over the heads of some people near-by. "Where have you been? I've been wandering around this place for ages looking for you!"  
  
"I don't know where you looked, but I've been here all along." Paris replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I didn't think you'd come." Paris remarked, sounding a little surprised.  
  
"Either did I."  
  
Rory looked over Paris's shoulder to see a tall blonde standing with a glass in hand, just behind Paris.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce you to my friend." Paris repositioned herself so that all three girls could see each other.  
  
"Rory, this is my friend Giselle. We've met at debating finals a couple of times. Giselle, this is my friend Rory from Chilton."  
  
The two newly aquainted nodded their heads at each other and said their greetings.  
  
Soon the three girls were deep in conversation about school and extracurricular activites. It was clear to Rory that Giselle was just as much an academicly talented and consiencous student as Paris. Though she seemed to be a bit less uptight than Paris. She came across as smart and focused, yet still fun and layed back. They talked about grades, teachers, assignments, reports etc. The converstaion was quite intense, so eventually Rory decided to leave the converstaion and go else where, as she was getting a little bored. She wandered around the large yard, stopping here and there to talk to a familiar face. After wandereing amongst, what seemed like multitudes for a fair while, she spotted a very inviting garden seat, positioned nicely next to a fountain. She was soon seated comfortably in the garden seat and without realising she fell asleep to the sound of the light, soothing trickling of the fountain.  
  
While Rory was sleeping, Tristan was busy entertaining his many guests, most of which he did not even recognise, yet alone remember. For example his cousin Annette from England, who he supposedly played with for much of his childhood and the son of Dr Robert Jnr who he apparently met at a ball for his distant cousin Raymond. All these people, so few of which he was on close terms with. He spent as much time as he could with his safe aquaintance - cousin David (who he did remember). Conversation was comfortable and easy going with his cousin. They knew each other well, as they saw each other almost every month and kept in contact. They also had much in common. A rich family, overpowering parents and a lot of responsibilities, none of which they asked for or ever desired. But of course he wasn't able to speak to David for long before he was dragged away to talk to another stranger. He had to pretend he knew SOOO many people! Why his mother allowed his friends to hold this party he couldn't figure out. She usually was rather against such 'extremities' and outragous 'time- wasters'. She'd practicly invited the whole neighbourhood, all known relatives, everyone who went to Chilton AND all the family's aquaintances. Maybe it wasn't quite that big but whatever it was, it could be classified as mahem as far as Tristan was concerned.  
  
"TOO many people!" Tristan complained, pretending to pull his hair out.  
  
"Chill out Tristan. Just sneak back into the house before your Mum drags you off to speak to someone." David reassured.  
  
Tristan let out a long, heavy sigh.  
  
"Get outta here, your Mum's coming." David warned.  
  
Tristan quickly snuck back into the house, leaving David to deal with his Mum.  
  
"Where is he Dave?" Mrs Dugrey questioned.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"But I thought I saw him over here a second ago..."  
  
"Must have been someone else."  
  
"OK. Well if you see him then let him know that Erica wants to meet him."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Mrs Dugrey quickly returned to gossip with her friends. David scoured the crowd, looking for that girl with the dirty blonde coloured hair he'd seen earlier. It didn't take long for him to spot her. She was busy talking to a tall blonde girl who he recognised to be one of Tristan's past girlfriends and a friend of the family. What was her name again.? Giselle, that's right! He made his way over to the pair and immediately came into eyecontact with Giselle.  
  
"OMG Dave! I haven't seen you in like forever!" Giselle gushed. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"I've been great! When was the last time we saw each other? It must have been that time at your Mum's 40th party."  
  
"Yes I think it was."  
  
Giselle turned to Paris and smiled before starting up again in her contagious flow of excited chatter.  
  
"Paris, this is my friend Dave, well technicaly David."  
  
Paris cooly took Dave's offered hand and shook it with a firm grip.  
  
"How did you get to know Giselle?" Dave asked a smiling Paris.  
  
"We've been to debating finals together and we sorta kept in touch after that. What about yourself?"  
  
"Family friends. Oh, and Giselle here used to be Tristan's Girlfriend so we've been to 'social events' togther."  
  
"You never told me that!" Paris directed her accusation at Giselle.  
  
"Well you never asked." Giselle retorted playfully.  
  
"And how do you know Tristan?" Paris questioned Dave.  
  
"We're cousins."  
  
"Ohhhh! I've heard about you before. Tristan's mentioned you a couple of times."  
  
"He has?"  
  
"Never in detail." Paris explained, "Just passing comments."  
  
"Well me and Tristan don't usualy talk about school and stuff so he hasn't mentioned your name to me before."  
  
"Where is he?" Giselle quesioned. "I haven't spoken to him or seen him today."  
  
"He's taken refuge inside the house."  
  
"Too many people to have to meet and too many people he doen't know?" Giselle quesionted knowingly.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Know the feeling."  
  
Paris interupted the conversation.  
  
"Do you know where Rory went?" Paris asked Giselle."I'm pretty sure she was planning to leave soon but I haven't seen her go out the door yet."  
  
"Why don't you go look for her?" Giselle suggested. "I'll stand here and look out for her."  
  
"Thanx. It was nice to meet you Dave. See you around." Paris went to leave but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait. I'll go with you." Dave announced.  
  
"Really there's no need." Paris reassured.  
  
"No. It's alright, I'll go with you."  
  
So the young couple went in search of Rory.  
Sooo. alright chapter? Please review!!! Thanx =   
  
~ME~ 


	8. chapter eight

Chapter 8: Waking up  
Rory could feel her body being shaken. There was a firm grip around her shoulders and a voice calling out to her. But she didn't respond. She didn't want to wake up. She was too tired, so she slept on. But not for long.  
  
"WAKE UP RORY!" Paris yelled for the 5th and final time.  
  
Rory was suddenly hurled back into consiousness. With a jolt, she sat bolt upright to be greeted by the smiling and laughing face of Paris.  
  
"Huh?" was Rory's first reaction.  
  
"It's time to go." Paris explained slowly so that Rory could understand her.  
  
"Oh. That's right," said Rory. "Did I fall asleep?"  
  
Paris nodded her head. Just then Rory noticed an unfamiliar face standing next to Paris.  
  
"Um Paris," Rory whispered into Paris's ear, "who's that guy standing next to you?"  
  
"Oh that's Dave!" Paris said in a voice a bit louder than normal.  
  
Rory could see a smile creep up onto Dave's face.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Rory questioned Dave in a playful tone.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you are. I saw you!" Rory replied in defiance.  
  
"Well you obviously saw wrong then didn't you!"  
  
"Paris, who is this Dave person here? He is insufferable! He mocked me you know!"  
  
"Tristan's cousin." She replied flatly.  
  
"Enough said." Rory returned.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dave enquired increduously.  
  
"Um nothing. Paris, I think it's time for me to go."  
  
Rory got up and left while muttering something about it being wasy past her bedtime. As soon as Rory was out of earchot, she broke out in a fit of uncontrolable laughter. So Rory left the party with an aching side and a smile spread across her face.  
  
A short chapter I know. But it was completed already, so there wasn't much I could do about it. Please review.  
  
~ME~ 


	9. chapter nine

Title: I hate and I Love  
  
Author: ~ME~  
  
Rating: PG 13 (just to be safe).  
  
A/N: For those who were wondering, the plan is that Paris and Dave get togther. Oh, thanx SOOOO much for the reviews! Very comforting and encouraging :). One other thing, just let you know that Dean is completely outta the picture. I've scrapped him.  
  
Chapter 9: love was in the air  
  
************************* Saturday morning ************************  
  
*~Luke's Diner~*  
  
"Rory," Loralei whined.  
  
"What is it now?" Rory responded in a bored tone.  
  
"Luke won't let me have coffee! Make him give me some. Please?" Loralei put on her best puppy face.  
  
"LUKE!" Rory shouted in the direction of the kitchen. "Give this insane woman here coffee so that she'll shut-up and stop hassling me!"  
  
A tired looking Luke, clad in his usual checked flanalet shirt and back-to- front baseball cap, strolled out of the kitchen and poured Loralei a cup of coffee without a word. He then strolled straight back into the kitchen without so much as a hello.  
  
"What happened to that old grump?" a now satisfied Loralei questioned no one inparticular.  
  
"He must have realised you were here."  
  
"Now is that the way you should speak to your mother?" Loralei enquired, her voice fun and happy. Her 10th cup of coffee that day was taking its toll on her.  
  
"You should really slow down on the caffine Mum (or 'mom')."  
  
"Wha.?" A delirious and caffine high Loralei questioned.  
  
"Never mind." Rory shook her head.  
  
Just then Rory's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Rory answered.  
  
"Hi Rory!" A chirpy voice greeted. "It's me, Giselle."  
  
"Oh hi. How'd you get my cell number?"  
  
"Paris gave it to me. I was just wondering if you'd help me do something for Paris."  
  
"What is this 'something for Paris'?"  
  
"I wanna set her up with Dave."  
  
Rory could't help but burst out in laughter at the sound of those words. After regaining composure she went back to her phone call.  
  
"Sorry." Rory apolagised.  
  
"Well anyway, about Paris and Dave. I was wondering, could you slip a note into Paris's locker for me?"  
  
"What sort of note.?"  
  
"Um, just a note."  
  
"Just a note?"  
  
"Oh and a rose."  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"YES! Thank you Rory, thankyou so much!" Giselle squealed.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok Giselle. Calm down."  
  
"This is going to be so good! I can't wait, I can't wait."  
  
"Breathe Giselle, breathe." Rory reminded.  
  
"Oooh I gotta go do some planning. Bye." Giselle hung up.  
  
"What was so hilarious?" Loralei enquired.  
  
"Just the thought of Paris going out with this guy called Dave."  
  
"Who's Dave?"  
  
"Guy I met last night. He's Tristan's cousin."  
  
"Is he hot?" Loralei asked excitedly.  
  
"Mum, you have sick mind."  
  
"So how was the party last night?"  
  
"It was alright. A little boring though. How was you night?"  
  
"Ugh! Dinner with the parents was like a day with no coffee."  
  
"Must have been pretty bad!"  
  
Loralei nodded her head in agreeance.  
  
Rory looked at her watch and almost choked on the pancake in her mouth.  
  
"Oh damn it!" Rory cursed under her breath. She picked up her handbag and cup of coffee and then ran out the door yelling good-bye to her suprised mother.  
  
She jumped into the Jeep and drove as quickly as she could in the direction of Paris's house, for yet another Franklin meeting.  
  
When Rory arrived outside Paris's house, she saw a limo arriving at the same time as herself. She stopped the car and turned of the engine, then walked up a little closer to the limo. She was curious to see who was inside. To her surprise the drivers door flung open and a man dressed in a tux got out of the car and walked around to the back of the limo. He opened the door carefully and stretched his hand forward to help his passanger out.  
  
And there she was, standing right there staring at Tristan as he was handed his crutches.  
  
"Waiting for me were you Mary? Couldn't you bear the seperation?" Tristan teased.  
  
"You sicken me Tirstan. I thought you were pissed at me. Why suddenly the change of heart?"  
  
Tristan shrugged his shoulders and went back to one of his favourite hobbies, annoying Rory.  
  
"Aren't you gonna give me a kiss and tell me how much you love me and missed me?"  
  
"Maybe that fall did more than just give you a concussion Tristan. I'm starting to see side affects."  
  
"Oh you wound me Mary. Why oh why do you inflict upon me such pains?"  
  
"Move." Rory pointed in the direction of Paris's gates.  
  
Reluctantly Tristan moved in the direction of Paris's house. Rory pressed on the intercom and was greeted by the usual maid's voice.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Rory and Tristan."  
  
The gates unlocked and Rory opnened them up and let Tristan and then herself in. She watched Tristan struggle with his crutches as he walked up the path leading to Paris's front door. When the two of then were only halfway up the path, the front door opened and Paris looked out.  
  
"Hurry up cripple!" She yelled out the door.  
  
"For that I'm gonna walk extra slow." He shouted back.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Paris challenged.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Tristan just doesn't do things like that."  
  
"Don't' I?"  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
"Well I am, especially since you're standing right infont of me now. I win!"  
  
"Move aside Paris," Tristan commanded, "The cripple needs to enter."  
  
"Ha! So you admit you're a cripple!"  
  
"When did I ever deny it?"  
  
"You two are impossible." Rory stated the obvious truth.  
  
"We're working in the living room today." Announced Paris.  
  
"You just had to choose the room that's the furthest to walk to didn't you?" Tristan complained.  
  
"What ever Tristan." Paris brushed the comment aside.  
  
"Oh by the way Paris, I invited Dave along later as well, 'cause he's supposed to be stayin with my family while his parents are away." Tristan informed Paris.  
  
"I've invited some other people as well." Paris told Tristan and Rory. "Well, rather my parents did."  
  
"Who?" Qustioned Rory.  
  
"You know that new family who's moving in? Well they're coming to Chilton, so Mum invited them for dinner this evening."  
  
"You mean the family Lousie was talking about the other day?" Rory quieried.  
  
"Yeah." Paris answered.  
  
"We're not staying for dinner, so what does this have to do with us then?" Tristan asked.  
  
"When Mum realised you two were coming for a meeting this afternoon, she invited the two 'kids' to come early and meet the two of you. She wanted them to be familiar with more people when thaty started at a new school."  
  
"Goody." Rory commented sarcasticly.  
  
"Let's start or we'll run outta time." Paris reminded. "I finished that article on the debate thing so today we need to write something on the up coming school dance."  
  
"Not interested." Tristan said flatly.  
  
"Same here." Rory gave Paris a sorry facial expression.  
  
"I can't write this on my own you two. I haven't even been to a school dance before!"  
  
"Tough." Tristan replied without mercy.  
  
"Fine then. I'll just have to ask someone else to write it. Well then what do you wanna do in the mean time then?"  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
There was a knock on the door and then Madeline strolled in.  
  
"Hi Paris." Madeline greeeted. "What the hec's going on here?"  
  
"Franklin."  
  
"Oh. Hi Rory, hi Tristan."  
  
"Hey." Rory and Tristan replied in unision.  
  
"So, can I help?"  
  
"We've decided not to do the story after all. We're sitting here trying to decide what to do." Paris explained to Madeline.  
  
"Let's play truth and dare." Madeline pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
Rory and Paris exchanged worried looks while Tristan just smirked and smiled to himself.  
  
"You go first Tristan." Madeline ordered.  
  
"Hmmm. Paris."  
  
Rory let out a relieved sigh. Tristan continued.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"I never said I was playing."  
  
"Don't' be a spoil sport Paris." Madeline told Paris.  
  
"Fine. Dare."  
  
"I dare you. to tell your butler that you love him."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Paris's butler is old, mean, repulsive and Paris loathes him." Tristan explained.  
  
"I am not going to tell Fred that I love him." Paris answered flatly.  
  
The butler coinsadently poked his head around the door.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you little tea party Miss Gellar, but I think I heard my name."  
  
"Miss Gellar has something to tell you." Informed Tristan.  
  
Fred looked expectantly at Paris.  
  
"Fred, Tristan here is gay and told me to tell you that he has the hots for you. Oh, he also siad you had a cute toosh." A smile spread across Paris's face.  
  
"I am not gay Fred. She's just making it up." Asssured Tristan.  
  
Fred looked at Madeline and Rory, and gave them a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah. He's gay." Rory confirmed.  
  
Fred swung around to look at Tristan and gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"Master Tristan, you are very rude!" Then Fred marched out of the room with his head held high.  
  
"Paris, you will pay for that eventually!" Tristan asssured.  
  
"This game is boring," Madeline complained. "We need more guys."  
  
"Don't I make up for the lack of males?" Tristan questioned suggestively.  
  
"But you have a broken ankle and need crutches." Madeline reminded.  
  
"But that doesn't mean necsisarily that I'm insufficient does it?"  
  
"Depends what area you're talking about."  
  
"Alright, I think we've heard quite enough." Rory interupted.  
  
Paris gave her a grateful facial expression. Fred walked in to the room once again and announced the arrival of some guests.  
  
"Mr David Dugrey, Mr James Fitzgerald and Miss Sarah Fitzgerald to see you Miss Gellar."  
  
"Let them in Fred." Paris ordered.  
  
The three guests wandered into the room and sat dwon on the only three seats left. The seven 'teenagers' sat around the circular table in the following order: Paris, Dave, Tristan, James, Rory, Sarah and Madeline.  
  
"Hey." Paris greeted the new arrivals and then began to introduce the guests. "Um, guys this is James and Sarah. James and Sarah this is Dave, Tristan, Rory and Madeline. We all go to Chilton except for Dave."  
  
People began to stand up and get to know each other, shaking hands and exchanging info about themselves. Once everyone was aquianted, they all sat back down again and continued their game of truth and dare. Paris went next.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Paris questioned Madeline.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Have you or Louise ever kissed or gone out with our cripple here?"  
  
Madeline eyed Tristan who was sitting in his seat playing with his belt.  
  
"Uh, yes." Madeline replied slowly. "Me that is, I'm not talking about Louise."  
  
All eyes were now on Tristan, who was now no longer playing with his belt. His eyes were nervously darting around the room.  
  
"So when was this?" Rory questioned, curious as to when this took place.  
  
"Ask him." Madeline pointed at Tristan.  
  
Reluctanly Tristan answered the question.  
  
"It was like two years ago."  
  
"So did you and Madeline go out or Kiss?" James asked.  
  
"We kissed, but only once."  
  
"What brought about this little episode?" Paris enquired.  
  
"Why bother asking?" Rory cut in. "He's kissed just about all the girls in the grade, so as if he'd remember when or why he kissed Madeline. I mean they weren't even going out."  
  
"Actually I do remember." Tristan defended. "We kissed at a weekend party."  
  
"This conversation sounds really gay now." Madeline commented. "People don't really need to know why we kissed because we all know that Tristan'd kiss just about anyone for just about any reason."  
  
"How would you know?" Tristan argued.  
  
"PLEASE can we not go into this?" Dave questioned exsasperatedly. "This is getting a little outta hand."  
  
"Dave, truth or dare?" Madeline questioned.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Paris."  
  
Paris's face turned a shade of red she had never ever experienced before.  
  
Paris was about to object, but her voice was suffocated as Dave closed the gap between them. The kiss was short and quick but when the couple pulled apart, Rory could see the glint in Paris's eye and the smile creeping up on Dave's face.  
  
Love was in the air.  
  
I hope the length of this chapter, made up for the last. Please review! Feedback appreciated.  
  
~ME~ 


	10. chapter ten

Title: I Hate and I Love

Author: ~ME~

Rating: PG 13 (just to be safe)

A/N: Last chapter was my sore attempt at a more "physical" approach to romance. Soz if ne1 was dissapointed. I'm not very good at that sorta thing, but we're gonna keep practising.

I have a rough plan as to how this story will go, but if ne1 has ideas then I'm open to suggestions.

**Chapter 10: Kisses and a Stinging Cheek**

There was a momentary silence as the pair (Paris & Dave) stared at each other. The silence was broken by the sound of Madeline's voice.

"*Cough, splutter* AHEM, if the young couple would like to join us down on earth again, then we'll continue our game."

Paris and Dave broke eye contact and looked apolageticlly at Madeline.

"Thankyou. Now Dave you go next."

"Um, James. Truth or dare?" Dave questioned.

"Truth."

"Hmmm…" Dave eyed Tristan and smiled to himself, then continued, "Do you think Rory is good looking?"

Rory and James both looked taken aback at this unexpected questioned. James looked at Rory then back at Dave and answered the question.

"Yes."    

Rory could feel the unwanted colour rising on her cheeks and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She pushed her chair back, stood up and walked over to the door leading off to the bathroom. Once she was inside and the door was closed behind her, she looked at herself in the mirror. The person staring back at her had bright red cheeks and a nervous looking face. She splashed water on her face and then joined the game again. When she sat back down, Sarah was in the middle of asking Tristan who he thought was the hottest girl he had ever met.

"I'm not gonna answer that question." Tristan declared.

"And why not?" Sarah replied.

"Because that's my private buisness."

"Not a very good excuse Tristan." Sarah shook her head dissaprovingly.

"There's always 1 person who spoils the fun," Madeline joked, "and it looks like you're that 1 person today Tristan."

"I think he's just too embarressed to say." Sarah conluded.

"I'd do any other dares or truth questions, just not this one."

"Well in that case…" Sarah began, "I dare you to…" 

Sarah looked around the room at all the people present and then continued. 

"I dare you to kiss Rory!" Sarah concluded.

Tristan smiled but Rory groaned loudly.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well Mary…" Tristan grinned mysteriously at Rory.

"Now it's my turn to refuse. I absolutely REFUSE to have such contact with this, this… this thing here." Rory stumbled to find a word fitting the description of Tristan.  

"Lost for word hey Rory? The joy is just so overwhelming is it?" Tristan teased.

"Ugh! You sicken me Tristan."

Suddenly the room erupted in noise as the group started to cheer:

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS…"

Tristan stood up walked over to Rory. He stood above her and lowered his face towards hers. Rory seemed to give in slowly, relaxing a little. Tristan placed a tentative arm around her shoulder and lent in closer. The heat rose. The anticapation. He closed the last of the gap between them and then:

"WACK!" Rory slapped her hand against Tristan's cheek and pushed Tristan away from her and seethingly stormed out of the room. 

"The nerve of that guy!" she thought to herself. "He even knew I didn't want to kiss! Well at least he got what he deserved. Come to think of it…it was actually quite funny! Lol!"

Well that was a little more action between Rory and Tristan. Hope that satisfied those in need of more TRORY action, although maybe it wasn't the kind you may have had in mind… Please review!

~ME~


	11. chapter eleven

Title: I hate and I love  
  
Author: ~ME~  
  
Rating: PG 13 (just to be safe)  
  
A/N: No babblings today. Just read and review!  
  
Chapter 11: The Aftermath  
  
**************************** Sunday Morning ******************************  
  
*Brring brring, brrrring bring*  
  
"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice answered.  
  
"Hi, this is Rory. Is Giselle there?"  
  
"Yes. I'll just go get her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rory twiddled her thumbs as she waited for Giselle to come to the phone.  
  
"Hi Rory." A sleepy Giselle answered.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just wanted to let you know what happened last night. When I went to Paris's house yesterday for the Franklin meeting with Tristan, he invited Dave along as well."  
  
"And what happened?" Giselle suddenly sounded wide-awake and excited.  
  
"We played truth and dare and Madeline dared Dave to kiss Paris! And they did!"  
  
"I knew Madeline could do it!!" Giselle exclaimed.  
  
"You What??"  
  
"Um, ah, I knew it would happen."  
  
"You told Madeline to dare them didn't you? You told Madeline to suggest we play truth and dare didn't you?"  
  
"So what if I did? The important thing is that those two now are likely to get together because of us!"  
  
"I don't suppose you need me to give Paris a note and that rose anymore."  
  
"Not anymore. You were a back-up just incase Madleine was unsuccessful."  
  
"I'm flattered." Rory replied sarcasticly but Giselle didn't seem to notice her tone of voice.  
  
"I knew you would be!! So did anything else happen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure *nothing* happened?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"Ok.Well I'll talk to you another time then Giselle."  
  
"Ok. Thanx for ringing!"  
  
"That's ok, bye."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
*Beep, beep, beep*  
  
Rory put the phone back on the hook and wandered into the lounge room. Loralei was asleep on the couch so Rory woke her up.  
  
"Get up mother."  
  
Rory yanked Loralei's blanket from her and opened the blinds to let the morning sunshine in. Loralei pressed her arm against her eyes to shield herself from the bright light.  
  
"Shut the blinds!" Loralei begged. "Please shut the blinds!"  
  
"Not until you get up."  
  
Loralei gradually got up, moaning and groaning at the same time. Exhausted form her ordeal, Loralei sank into the backrest of the couch.  
  
"How come you spent the night on the couch?" Rory questioned.  
  
"I was too tired, *yawn*, to hike up the stairs so I picked that blanket you're holding off the floor and snuggled up." Loralei explained. "I don't suppose I could have it back could I?"  
  
"Uh-uh." Rory shook her head.  
  
Loralei let out a heavy sigh and got up off the couch and headed straight to the coffee percolator in the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee Rory?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask?"  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes please Mum, I would like some coffee thank you'."  
  
Rory just rolled her eyes and watched her Mum prepare the coffee. Rory opened the cupboard and got out two large coffee mugs for her and her Loralei. She set them down on the bench then strolled over to the fridge to look for something to eat for breakfast. As usual there was nothing to eat except for leftovers from about 5 days ago. She opened a pizza box and smelt the contents. The pizza box was immediately dumped straight into the bin without hesitation.  
  
"Mum, we're going to Luke's this morning." Rory told her mum.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"We also need to go buy some food. The cupboards and fridge contian no food."  
  
"Ok. Here's your coffee." Loralei handed Rory a steaming, hot mug of fresh coffee.  
  
"Accepted with much pleasure and without argument."  
  
"I do believe I have taught my daughter well in all areas concerning coffee."  
  
Mother and daughter where silent for a while as they both enjoyed and savoured their morning wake-up coffee.  
  
"I'm gonna go get changed." Rory informed Loralei.  
  
5minutes later Rory emerged form her room dressed in a pair of jeans and white peasant top.  
  
A smiling Loralei complimented Rory's outfit and then asked for Rory's opinion of her own outfit.  
  
"What do you think?" Loralei asked.  
  
"Well depends."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Depends what your outfit is meant to be for."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well if you're planning to impress some one then maybe you need to wear something that's a little more. becoming."  
  
"What are you implying.?" Loralei questioned caustiously.  
  
"Luke."  
  
"No Rory, no."  
  
"Awww come on Mum. You know you like him."  
  
"He refuses to give me coffee unless I bully him! He's evil!"  
  
Rory merely shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"You two are shockingly oblivious to the feelings of each other."  
  
"And so are you and Tristan!"  
  
"That is just wrong." Rory said quietly.  
  
"What evidence do you have to prove that you don't like him?"  
  
"My sheer hate and disdain for such low lifes, or is that not enough?"  
  
"I think we'll change the topic now. Are you ready to leave yet?"  
  
"Yes. Let's go now."  
  
*~Luke's Diner~*  
  
"2 coffees and 2 bacon and eggs please." Rory gave Luke the breakfast order.  
  
Luke grunted and said something about too much coffee but Rory and Loralei chose not to hear him.  
  
Jess noisily made his way down the stairs and entered the diner to help out his uncle. He saw Rory and Loralei eating breakfast, and strolled over to talk to them.  
  
"He let you have coffee?" Jess enquired, refering to his uncle.  
  
"Suprisingly yes." Rory aswered.  
  
"And we didn't even have to bully him!" Loralei smiled at Jess.  
  
"So what are you doing today?" Rory questioned Jess.  
  
"A friend's coming over."  
  
"Coming over here??" Rory questioned in disbelief. "Luke's actually gonna let you?"  
  
"He doesn't know my friend's coming."  
  
"That'd explain everything."  
  
"Why don't you invite him over to our house?" Loralei suggested.  
  
"I dunno." Jess started.  
  
"Oh come on. If your friend's really that bad then we can always just kick you two out." Loralei ponted out.  
  
"Um, ok then. I invited him to come roud at about 10am."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at our place at about 10."  
  
Jess walked over to the counter and resumed his job helping out Luke.  
  
Sorry bout the short chapter but if I don't end it now it'll be toooooo long.  
  
~ME~ 


	12. chapter twelve

Title: I hate and I love

Author: ~ME~

Rating: PG 13

A/N: I must appologise for my long delay in posting this chapter. Thanx for all the reviews! This chapter looks a bit different cause I saved it as a different file type so I can use itallics etc. though it puts rather large spaces between lines…  

Chapter 12: Hands 

"What _were_ you thinking when you invited them Mum?" Rory questioned in utter disbelief.

"I was just dispalying my hospitality to the fellow citizens of Stars Hollow."

"What was I thinking when I asked you that question in the first place?" Rory wondered aloud.

"What's wrong with a bit of neighbourly hospitality?"

"…nothing. Can't think of anything apart from the fact that I'm NOT looking forward to this. But I guess that doesn't count…"

"No honey, it doesn't."

*Knock Knock*

"You can get that one Mum."

"Why should I?"

"You invited them."

"Fine."

Loralei dragged her feet as she made her way to the front door. She opened the door and annalysed the 'young men' before her. There was Jess and his crop of black hair and then there was…a tall, handsome brown haired male wearing fashionable clothing.

_"Now he has taste!"_ Loralei thought to herself_ "What a shame he's too young for me..."_

"Hello. You may enter." Loralei instructed. 

Loralei stood aside and let the two guys come inside.

"So who is this young man?" Loralei nodded her head in the direction of Jess's friend.

"James Fitzgerald." Jess replied.

James extended his hand and was eagerly accepted by Loralei.

"Come meet my daughter." Loralei said excitedly and dragged James into the kitchen to become aquainted with Rory. Jess tagged along behind but kept his distance for fear of being dragged along by the shirt as well.

"Rory!" Loralei yelled as she walked in to the kitchen.

"No need to shout, I'm right here." Rory responded.

"Rory, this _handsome_ young man here is James Fitzgerald." Loralei said proudly.

"Hey, I know you!" Rory exclaimed. "I met you at Paris's place."

"Yes, I believe we did." James replied with a smile on his face.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you three to yourselves. I have some work to do." Loralei exited the kitchen and went upstairs to sleep.

"So…what do you wanna do?" Rory questioned.

"Well the original plan was to rent a movie." Jess explained.

"Great! Let's do that." Rory concluded. "How about you two go get the movie and I'll stay back and set things up."

Jess shrugged his shoulders and then replied,

"Whatever, I don't mind."

"It's settled then." 

Jess and James walked out the door together. Rory could hear an engine start and a car back down the driveway. She wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge. As per usual, there were only a couple of cans of soda and leftovers from a couple of days ago, left in the fridge so she moved on to the cupboards. All she managed to find was a packet of corn chips and half a block of chocolate. With her limited food stash in hand, she walked into the lounge room and did her best to clear the sofa of the unironed clothes, books, beauty products and CD cases that were strewn all over it. When she finally managed to clear a patch of sofa, she sunk down into the comfy sofa and started absent-mindedly munching on the chips. Her thoughts were elsewhere, elsewhere as in James.

Rory was woken from her daydream by the sound of footsteps outside the living room window. She sat up and brushed the chip crumbs off her clothing and then went to open the door for Jess and James.

****************************Half an hour later*****************************

Rory cocked her head and took a look at James who was sitting next her. She watched him as he reacted to the movie. She saw him smile and laugh at the funny parts, and become tense during the scarier parts. She marvelled at the way his eyes brightened up when he smiled, how they became an even more intense ocean green. They reminded her a bit of Tristan. But should she really be comparing people to Tristan? I mean that could very well be considered an insult by others. Which means that…she could be complimenting Tristan! Ohhh no. That would be just wrong!

'What the hec?!?! What the hell am I thinking? Why am I staring like this at him?'

Rory shook her head and turned her attention back to the TV, but she found the movie hard to follow since she'd missed about 10minutes reminising about James. She sank back into the sofa once again and loosened her shoulders, which she discovered were quite tense. She let out a soft sigh and then did her best to concentrate on the movie. But unfortunately her concentration was cut off when she suddenly felt a hand enclose hers and tingles began to run up and down her spine. She looked down at her right hand. A larger pale brown hand covered it. James' hand. It felt kinda nice to Rory. Kinda comforting and supportive. Kinda…loving??

Well, I finally finished this chapter! Pleaze review!!!!!!!!!


	13. chapter thriteen

Title: I Hate And I Love

Author: ~ME~

Rating: PG 13

A/N: Here's chapter 13. As usual, thanx for all the great reviews. A reminder that I'm open to suggestions as to what should happen in this 'epic journey'. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter. One other thing, being an Australian I have no idea how the American education system works. So I've decided just to use our system of kindergarten to yr 12 and then university/tafe/college etc (K- 6 = primary school, 7 – 12 = High school). As I've forgotten exactly how old Rory's supposed to be, I'm gonna guess that she's 16 - therefore in yr11. 

Chapter 13: Rush Hour 

Rory turned off her bedside lamp, pulled back the covers and hopped into her warm, cosy bed. It had been a tiring night. Not because she'd done a lot of physical work as such, more because it was just draining. Who'd have thought that a night spent watching a movie with friends could be so draining? Rory's thoughts drifted back in time.

_He made a move. He held her hand. She felt his eyes on her, checking her out. He edged closer to her and then tentativly placed an arm around her shoulder… she didn't stop him. And then when he left, he gave her a kiss on the cheek._

'That would be why', Rory thought to herself, 'that would be why.'

That night she fell asleep that night to the sound of the dripping kitshen tap and the TV that Loralei had neglected to turn off.

***************************Monday morning*************************

"Wake up honey!" Came Loralei's sing-songy voice.

Rory let out a muffled groan in reply and then pulled the sheets over her head. 

"Uh-uh Rory," Loralei shook her head, "you can't go back to sleep 'cause you have to leave for school in 20 minutes."

Rory yanked the pillow out from below her head and used it as a weapon against her mother.

"Go away you evil sleep disturber." Rory commanded, at the same time hitting her Mum in the stomach with her pillow.

"No! I will not leave my prey until she is out of bed."

"I warn ye o' evil child, good shall always prevail." Rory warned, suddenly full of life again.

Mother and daughter tackled each other with a vengance in a playful game of tit for tat. Their game eventuated with both mother and daughter lying on the floor in a heap.

"I win!" Loralei squealed triumphantly.

"What do you mean?" 

"You're out of bed! You were _wrong_. This time evil prevailed!!"

There was a short silence that was broken by an exclaimation by Rory.

"Look at the time! Damn it! I'm gong to be late for school."

Rory jumped up off the floor and ran to her cupboard. She flung the door open and rumaged around, searching desperately for her uniform.

"Honey…" came Loralei's voice.

"Not now Mum. Can't u see I'm busy looking for my uniform!"

"Honey…"

Rory turned around noisily and glared at her Mum."

"_What _is it now?"

Loralei pointed to Rory's closed bedroom door. There hanging on her door handle was her ironed, clean uniform. A smile spread across Rory's face and she ran over to seize her uniform. She grabbed at the coat hanger and flung the uniform onto the bed. She walked over to her Mum and gave her a hug and a kiss, then pushed her out the open door.

"Out, out, out." Rory said and then slammed the door shut once her Mum was out of the room.

Knowing that Rory would be in a rush to get to school, Loralei started making breakfast for Rory to save her some time. As can be antiscapated, the coffee maker was the first kitchen appliance to be consulted. Once 3 cups of coffee were made – one each for breakfast and one for Rory to take to school – Loralei moved on to the only other thing she could think of, namely pop tarts.

Rory stumbled out of her bedroom. Her shirt was untucked, hair a mess, shoe laces undone and her books dangerously close to falling out of her unzipped bag. 

"You need a coffee." Loralei commented.

"Thanx for stating the obvious."

Loralei handed over the coffee mug and 2 pop tarts. Rory took a long sip of coffee and then looked up at her Mum with a smile on her face.

"Thanx Mum."

"Anything for my _favourite_ daughter." 

"In general I'm against favouritism but since I'm your only daughter anyway, I'll let you off the hook."

"So considerate of you."

"I know. It's all part of my pleasant nature."

"That's debatable." Loralei muttered.

"I heard that, _mother_."

"The time Rory, look at the time." Loralei reminded.

"Damn the time." Rory cursed.

Well, that's all for this chapter. Keep the reviews coming :)

~ME~


	14. chapter fourteen

Title: I Hate And I Love

Author: ~ME~

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Hmmm… what do I have to say today… nothing really, ooh except the usual 'thanx for the reviews!' message.

**Chapter 14: Dinner?**

"You're late Miss Gilmore!" Mrs Malone Boomed.

"Sorry Miss." Rory apolagised.

Mrs Malone stared at Rory expectantly.

"Well?" Mrs Malone questioned. "Aren't you going to give me an explanation?"

"Um… no?"

"SIT DOWN MISS GILMORE!" Mrs Malone barked.

Rory quietly sat down in her seat, never once making eyecontact with her frightening Physics teacher. Rory went through the lesson as quietly as possible, wishing that she were invisable. 

"_You're not invisable Mary_," Tristan whispered in her ear, "_you still look kissable when you're that lovely shade of pink…_"

"_Shut up_," Rory hissed, "You have no idea how annoying it is having you sit behind me!"

"Now isn't someone catty today!" Tristan whispered.

"Would you like to share with the class what you were just telling Miss Gilmore?" Mrs Malone questioned Tristan.

"No Miss."

"Well then I suggest that you and Miss Gilmore there, stop gas bagging and get on with your work." Mrs Malone said in a 'no nonsense' tone of voice.

Tristan just rolled his eyes and Rory turned an even deeper shade of pink/red.

"Well then class, let us begin…" Mrs Malone began to drone on into another elaborate lesson to which no one payed any attention.

***************************Recess break***************************

Rory took out her last few books needed and closed her locker door. She let out a shocked gasp then placed a hand over her mouth. Behind her locker door (on the next locker door down) Tristan had propped himself up against the cold metal, leaning on his arm and shoulder for support. As usual his face was plastered with his signiature smirk/self satisfied smile. 

"What _are_ you doing standing there trying to frighten me?" Rory demanded.

"Waiting for my sweet heart to kiss me and walk with me to the make out corner of the school."

This time it was Rory's turn to roll her eyes.

"Are you really that bored?" Rory asked. "Are really so bored that you must come ask for the company of your arch enemy? Did all your followers desert you?"

"No."

"Then why are you here bothering me?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "Cause it's fun."

Rory raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You look so adorable when your flustered Mary. Like just before when I gave you a 'fright'." A full-fledged grin spread across his face.

Rory gave Tristan her best 'uninterested' and 'unimpressed' facial expression and then walked off down the hallway. She was met halfway to the caffeteria by Paris who was looking quite upset and depressed.

"Rory, it happened." Paris announced dramacticly.

"_What_ happened?"

*sigh* "I knew it was coming eventually, I knew it was coming. I thought I could just forget about it and then it wouldn't happen - but I was wrong." Paris stared wistfully out the open window, a tear travelling slowly down her left chhek.

"What _are_ you talking about Paris?" Rory asked again.

"_I got an A-!_" Paris broke down in tears right in the middle of one of Chilton's hallways.

Rory led a weeping Paris to a quiet bench outside in the school-yard. Rory dug through her bag and finally found a packet of tissues. She handed Paris a much needed tissue. Rory placed a supportive arm around Paris's shoulders. Paris continued to sob quietly, dabbing at her eyes with her tissue.

"Calm down Paris," Rory comforted, "everything's gonna be ok."

*more sobbing*

"Come on Paris, stop crying." 

"I can't help it. *sniffles* It's just that I've, I've, I've never gotten anything lower than an A before."

"It can't be that bad can it."

"Oh yes it can! You have no idea…"

"Yes, I'm afraid I have no idea. I'm quite used to getting lower than an A."

"What are my parents going to s-"

Rory cut cut her off abruptly and turned Paris's attention to the figure walking alone down the hallway.

"Shut up. Tristan's coming." 

"Since when did you care?" 

"He might have info about Dave for you."

"Oh." Paris decided to shut up and put on a smile (Which of course was fake).

Tristan gave the pair a nod of aknowledgement.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Rory questioned, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why your pleasantries undoubtedly." Tristan played along.

"Oh for goodness sakes the two of you! Just tell us whatever you came here to tell us and get out of here Tristan." Paris said annoyedly (my made up word).

Tristan and Rory were both taken aback by Paris's comment and the feeling was quite evident on their faces.

"Well, I just came to invite both of you to a little social gathering at a buffet restaurant tonight. Nothing fancy though. Oh, Dave'll be there as well."

"Who else is going…?" Rory asked caustiously.

"James and his sister are coming as well."

Rory turned to face Paris.

"Do you want to go?" 

"Ahh, I think I could squeaze it into my bust schedule." Paris said casually.

"Well, I'll see you both tonight then." Tristan walked off.

"Goody. Dinner with Tristan." Rory's face turned to a scowl.

"Don't make that face. It looks awful."

YAY! Another chapter finished. Please review, please review, I need reviews, I like reviews! 

~ME~


	15. chapter fifteen

Title: I Hate And I Love

Author: ~ME~

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Well, I'm back again with another chapter to post. Hopefully this one will be somewhat better than the last. I read over the other one the other day and I realised that it was quite badly written, but being the lazy person that I am, I'm not even contemplating rewriting it. Lol ;). Hope you enjoy…remember to REVIEW!!! 

**Chapter 15: _All_ night?!?**

"MUM!" Rory yelled.

Foot-steps could be heard echoing through the relatively silent house as Loralei made her way to Rory's room. She poppped her head around the door frame and gave Rory a genuine smile.

"Yes Babe?"

"Which one should I wear?"

Rory held up her right hand, which was holding a black, long sleeved shirt and then held up her left hand, which was holding a white elbow length shirt with esprit printed across the chest.

******

Is Rory an "esprit" person I wonder…? Sorry about the interuption.

******

Loralei put on what she liked to refer to as the "intelligent" face and moved her eyes from shirt to shirt. She gave her head a scratch and looked at the shirts again.

"The black one," Loralei said decidedly, nodding at the same time.

"Ok. Thanx Mum."

Loralei left Rory to get changed and wandered off into the living room. Rory put on her Mum's choice of shirt and searched her Jewellery box for that favourite necklace of her's. It was a silver snake chain necklace with a petite, round diamond pendant hanging from the chain. Rory's dad, Christopher, had given it to her as a 16th birthday gift. Rory loved the way it hung around her neck and the way the diamond reflected the sunlight, creating a rainbow of colours. It reminded her of the pattern a sprinkler makes when it's on low power, creating a mist… not that her Mum could really ever be bothered to use the sprinker anyway (_A/N: now that was gay I know but I couldn't think of what to write_). She soon found her necklace and put it on. She looked in her mirror and adjusted the necklace so that the clasp was hidden out of sight, at the back of her neck.

"You look nice." Came Loralei's voice, making Rory jump a little.

"I think so too." Rory smiled at her Mum and Loralei returned the gesture.

"What time do you want me to drive you there?"

"Um, well, James is picking me up." Rory gave her Mum a nervous sideways glance.

"James heh?"

"Problem with that?" Rory tried to sound unaffected but her pink cheeks gave away her true feelings.

"No, no. So what time is _James_ picking you up then?"

"In 10 minutes and don't say his name like that."

"What time will you be home?"

"…don't really know to be honest."

"So I just wait around all night?"

"I'll ask James when he gets here."

"You and James… I'll have to get use to the sound of that. Rory and James, Rory and James, Rory and James…" Loralei wandered off, letting the words roll off her tongue over and over again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You know, your Mum is weird." James commented as he put a CD in the car stereo.

"Thanx. Everyone says I'm exactly like her." 

"Weird in a good way though." James reassured.

"Of course." 

"You don't believe me do you?"

"What ever made you think that?" Rory tried to look innnocent.

"You."

"What an elaborate answer. What _is_ this music??" Rory looked rather annoyed

James shrugged his shoulders.

"As in what _band_ you idot."

"Cheesy."

"Cheesy?!?" Rory questioned disbelievingly.

"Don't ask."

"That's one hell of a name. Actually… the name's not too bad. It suits. The lyrics are cheesy, the voices are cheesy and the music is…cheesy or should I just say gay?"

"_I_ wrote the music, that's _my_ voice you're calling "cheesy" and the name was _my_ idea."

"Woopsie Daisies."

"Now _that_ was cheesy."

"So, you're in a band."

"Yeah… should I be scared?"

"Technically no."

"But…"

"But I would be cautious if I were you."

"You're not only weird but also freaky."

"Gee thanx. I'll be forever indebted to you. All we've done today is talk small talk you know."

James turned the music up and joined in, much to Rory's grief.

"_And if only you could understand, the need I have to hold your hand-_" James sang along but was cut off by Rory.

"Spare me PLEASE!" Rory begged.

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because I'm important."

"_The way that you can drive me crazy, makes my clear world look so hazy. And if only you would love me, the way I-"_

Rory switched off the stereo.

"What'd you do that for?" James demanded.

"To preserve my sanity. Unfortunately I don't share your love and passion for gay-ass, "chessy" music."

"Well unfortunately I don't share your love and passion for shallow Britney Spears music!" James looked pleased with himself for making such a good comeback. Rory burst out in laughter and James looked some-what confused.

"What's so funny?" James questioned.

"You think you're so smart."__

"I do not."

"Do too. Nobody likes Britney Spears anymore you know. Guy's are such presumers."

"Huh?"

"You just presume that all girls are always the same. For example, you thought that because 1 group of delusional tennagers were once obsessed with Britney, that we were all obsessed and would forever be obsessed." 

"Whatever."

"Majority of guys also prefer to dismiss problems rather than deal with them. Such whimps…"

James turned the CD back on and continued his singing. Rory opened her bag and got out her emergancy panadol. She shoved it in her mouth and swallowed it without water.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna make us listen to that _horrible_ music tonight." Rory begged.

"_All_ night honey."

"_Don't_ call me that." Rory said warningly.

"_All_ night."

If you are a reader hoo reads my story and doesn't review, then _shame on you, shame on you_!!! Lol. Please review. I guess it's not that much better than the last chapter… *sigh* oh well.


	16. chapter sixteen

Title: I Hate And I Love

Author: ~ME~

Rating: PG 13

A/N: Sorry for taking SOOOO long to post this. I've had this big assignment for school to complete and I still haven't finished it, but newai…

Thanx for all the reviews and the advice. Soz if the last chapter wasn't very good. By the way, in the last chapter James and Rory were just teasing and annoying each other. It's all friendly stuff!

BabbyGirl4life88: James is da new kid at Chilton. If you wanna refresh your memory, he was in chapter 9 and onwards. Maybe ur right about Rory not toking like Rory. The thing is, GG hasn't been on TV in Australia for about a yr (*sigh*), so toking exactly like she would on the show is becoming quite hard. I'll try my best…but no promises :)

**Chapter 16: Dinner**

"Do you have reservations?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Are there any reservations under the name Gellar or Dugrey?" Rory asked the waiter.

The waiter used his finger to scan down his list of names.

"Ah, it seems not."

"Well in that case, there are 6 people coming."

"I'm sorry ma'm, but if you don't have a reservation then I can't let you in."

"Excuse me," Rory looked down at the waiters name badge, "Bob. But I need a table for 6." 

The waiter didn't budge nor did his set facial expression.

"Are you just going to stand there looking like a fool or are you going to do your job and give us a table?" James asked angrily.

The waiter unhappily led them to a table for 6 in the corner of the restaurant, while at the same time muttering under his breath. He placed the menus roughly on the table and walked off.

"Thanx for that." Rory said to James.

James just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey!" a familiar feminine voice greeted.

Rory looked up from her menu and saw Paris beaming at her as she walked over to their table.

"You look good." Rory commented.

"Thanx. Louise's choice."

"Not bad. Who drove you here."

"Dave."

"Ahh." Rory nodded knowingly."Sit down." Rory gestured toward the seat next to her.

Paris pulled out the seat and sat down carefully, so as not to destroy her 5 hour old outfit.

"So," Paris started,"who was the lucky guy who drove you here?"

"James." Rory did her best to ignore Paris' implications.

"Who's bringing his sister then?"

"I think Sarah's coming with Tristan."

"Sarah and Tristan hey?"

"I _don't_ think so. I think it's a mother thing."

"Tristan Dugrey doing what his Mother tells him to??" Paris feined shock.

"Outrage I know but never the less a reality."

The two friends shared a smile and then turned their attentions to their menus. Rory browsed the long list of exotic-sounding foods until a hand tapped on her shoulder. Rory looked at James questioningly.

"There's no need for the menu." James informed.

"What do you mean?" Rory questioned.

"We're having buffet tonight." James looked across the room at the busy buffet area.

"Oh, thanx." 

"Tristan told me this wasn't going to be fancy but it doesn't seem that way to me."

"Same. I mean just look at the menu. It's full of complicated jiberish! I can't understand a word of it."

"When Tristan said it was going to be a non-fancy buffet, I was expecting something like Sizzler or something."

"What's Sizzler???" Rory looked confused.

"Oh, it's a buffet place in Australia. It's quite casual. You know, shorts, sport shoes and T-shirts accepted kinda place."

"You've been there before?"

"I lived in Australia for 3 years."

"How long ago was that??"

"About 5 years ago."

"Wow."

A/N: sorry this chapter has no TRORY related stuff but I needed to hurry up and post this chapter. 

PLEAZE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

~ME~


	17. chapter seventeen

Title: I Hate And I Love

Author: ~ME~

Rating: PG 13

A/N: 1st of all I'd like to apolagise to my American readers for that whole Sizzler thing. I didn't think you had it over there :) (thanx to the reviewer who informed me of Sizzlers prescence in America). Secondly I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their encouraging reviews, although I don't seem to be receiving quite as much as I'd hoped for... 

**Chapter 17: This hell I'm stuck in**

***next day (before school), Chilton***

"So tell me," Madeline began, "How was your 'casual' dinner last night?"

"It was alright. A little boring though." Rory replied.

"I thought it was alright." Paris remmarked.

"Yeah, a der you'd think it was alright." James commented, suprising the 3 girls with his prescence.

"Why? What did she do last night?" Madeline asked curiously.

"You should have seem her and Dave hit it off," James said, "It was almost sickening watching them together."

"Are we talking about the same Paris here?" Madeline asked disbelievingly. "Is this true Paris? Did u and Dave _hit it off_?"

Paris made no reply but she did suddenly seem to find her blazer sleeve very interesting.

"I hate to think what they must have been like on the phone last night. 'I love you Dave… No _I_ love you… uh-uh I love _you_ more…" James imitated.

Rory slapped James' arm and told him to stop exaggerating. 

"Give Paris a break!" Rory said to James, "The two of them were nothing like that last night. They were just enjoying each other's company."

James snorted loudly.

Madeline looked absolutely horrified, while Paris struggled to stifle a laugh.

"James!" Rory scolded.

"Sorry _Mum_." 

"That's _so_ old. Where have you been since year 2?" Rory questioned, laughing.

*** hallway during recess ***

"Have you seen Sarah?" James asked Rory.

"No, why? You sound anxious." Rory replied.

"I haven't seen her all day and I'm getting worried about her."

"She's 15 James," Rory reassured,"she can look after herself. Don't worry about it."

"*sigh*Fine. But let me know if you see her, ok?"

"Sure."

James headed off on his own, leaving Rory behind. She wasn't alone very long because Paris was quick to catch up with Rory.

"What was that about?" Paris questioned.

"He wanted to know if I'd seen Sarah."  
  


"I saw her this morning. She didn't look too good."  
  


Rory eyed Paris questioningly

"Her eyes were red and she looked rather nervous." Paris answered

"She probably hasn't quite ajusted to Chilton life yet. It took me long enough."

"Yeah, but you were different. You had Tristan to deal with."

"And you."

"I wasn't very sure about you, that's all."

"Whatever makes you feel better Paris." Rory replied, smiling all the while.

"You've had way too much coffee."

"I don't want to hear you say that ever again Paris! One can _never_ have too much coffee."

Paris merely rolled her eyes and continued walking down the hallway.

"Can we stop by the English staffroom?" Paris questioned," I need to hand some stuff in."

"I'll meet up with you next period because I wanna go look for Sarah and make sure she'd alright."

"Ok then. Cya next period."

Rory wandered here and there, to and fro all recess without any success. There was no sign of Sarah anywhere Rory had looked. _Where could she be?_ Rory thought to herself as she walked off to class dissapointedly. She wanted to help Sarah and also help James by easing his mind from worry about his little sister. _How could I help?_ Just then Rory had an idea._ I'll be friends with Sarah and 'show her the ropes'. Maybe James wouldn't worry so much if Sarah were with me…?_ Coincedentaly, Rory spotted Sarah right at that moment being dragged along in the current of people making their way to period 4. 

"Sarah!" Rory called out.

Sarah looked up from the manuscript it front of her, at the sound of her name and spotted Rory waving at her. She pushed throught the crowd and finally reached Rory.

"Hi." Rory greeted as Sarah emerged from the crowd.

"Hey. What did you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at lunch or something?" Rory offered.

"Sure. That'd be really nice, thanx. Would it be alright I brought um, um, what's the name again-ah… Sorry I can't think of the name…" Sarah apolagised. 

Rory eyed her watch and realised that she might be late for class if she didn't hurry up. "Don't worry about it. Just bring 'what's his name along'."

Rory dashed off to class and just made it on time.

As usual Rory got stuck next to Tristan, but luckily Paris, Louise and Madeline were all near-by. Tristan didn't waste anytime getting stuck into Rory. Tristan leaned forward and began whispering in her ear.

"So… how's my cute little Mary going this fine summers day?" 

Rory turned and looked out the classroom window at the dark clouds and pouring rain and simply smiled.

"Juuust fine Bible-boy."

"A non-insulting comment. Now that _is_ a surprise. What happened? Did you finally realise how badly you want me?"

Rory turned around in her chair, placed a hand on Tristan's hand and looked him in the eye. With a smile Rory replied:

"Oh-No, Tristan you've found out my secret! But you know what?? I don't really care what you say or think! Now isn't _that_ a surprise!" Rory's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You'll take that back some day." Tristan reassured, unsure whether he was talking to himself or to Rory.

"That'll be that day." But Rory wasn't convinced she meant what she had said.

Both were still unsure about each other or how they felt toward one another. On one hand for Rory, there was this idiotic jerk who seemed to have nothing better to do other that annoy her, and then on the other hand there was that guy hoo had run after her that time when he fell, his softer side. So many different aspects and views of a person yet only one option could be chosen. Did she want to see him as an enemy, a friend, just another fellow class-mate or something more?? But to see him through anything other than the eyes of pure hatred would mean letting down the fort she'd built around herself. Her fort was her only defence against him and her only way to stay unaffected and not let what he said get any further than her mere outer shell. Did she really want to allow people to connect with her on an emotional level? The only person who could break down her defence at present was her mother and she quite liked it that way. But she was getting rather lonely…and her Mum couldn't always be there……

_I wonder what she's thinking about?_ Tristan wondered as he stared at Rory. _She looks like she's deep in thought. Having an inward battle!_ Tristan laughed quietly to himself. _There's that signiature twirling of the hair...Wait for it, wait for it…! And there it is, that heavy sigh that always follows! _He could have sat there all day staring at the figure in front of him but then the rememberance of the fact that he was still in class stirred him from his chain of thoughts. _Wake up Dugrey! Pay attention, pay attention._

Even though Tristan did his best to pay attention, the rest of the class still went by as a blur. Just thoughts tumbling through his mind, one after the other. Surely there was more to life than this hell he was stuck in.

A/N: well I hope u enjoyed that. I did my best to make this chapter more than just talking. Well, if your nice review, if you're a lazy ass then I spose you wont. 

~ME~ 


	18. chapter eighteen

Title: I Hate and I Love

Author: ~ME~

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: "Any society that needs disclaimers has too many lawyers." - Erik Pepke. That's all I have to say.

A/N: Since I can't remember all the details about Rory's school I'm gonna try and remember what I can and fill in the gaps with what things are like at my school.

**Chapter 18: The dance, Rory. The _dance_!**

Rory dumped her books down on the cafeteria table and sat down tiredly. It had been a long day and it was tiring her both physicaly and psycalogicaly. She scrounged around her messy bag and dug out her take-away container of pasta and disposable fork. After opening up her pasta and taking the wrapper off her fork, she stabbed at her pasta half-heartedly. She was too tired to pay any attention to her lunch. Her eyes were closing involuntarily and her thoughts began to cloud over. And then came that awful sound to break her reverie.

*Loud laughing coming from entrance to cafeteria*

Rory looked up slowly and saw Sarah and Tristan walking towards her, laughing together at some joke that was apparently hilarious. _Oh no. Just what I need._ Rory had forgotten all about meeting up with Sarah and 'what's his name' who had turned out to be the one and only Tristan Dugrey. Joy of joys!

"You don't look very happy to see us!?!" Sarah sounded puzzled.

"No, no. I'm very happy to see you. Just a _little_ tired. Nothing much…" 

"There, there Mary. We'll have you woken up in no time." Tristan assured.

Sarah had pulled out her ever-present manuscript and was peering intently at the papers before her, with a pencil and rubber in hand.

"What's that?" Rory quieried.

"Just some music I wrote." Sarah replied.

"Can I see?" Rory questioned.

Sarah handed over the manuscript paper for Rory to see. She was quite impressed at Sarah's abilities.

"Not bad!" Rory commented.

"Na, it's not that good. I think it needs a lot more work. What do you think would be a good name for the piece?"

"I have no idea to be honest."

"I think I'll send a survey around and ask people what they think would be a good name…"

"You're not serious are you??"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Am I hearing correctly?" Tristan asked.

"Why, don't you do that sorta thing here?"

"No!" Rory and Tristan said in unison.

"Oh… can you have a look at it Tristan? I want as many reviews of it as possible."

"Ok…" Tristan took the manuscript in his hands and sung the tune in his head. _Not toooo bad. Could be better and it does need some work…_

"So, what do you think?"

"Wonderful. Perfect."

"Really? You think that?"

"Of course!" Tristan exclaimed, Sarah obviously not noticing his sarcasm. 

"Great! I'm gonna ask some of my other friends as well."

"What friends?" Tristan muttered.

Sarah was off in a flash and Tristan and Rory were suddenly left in an awkward position, in which they were both uncomfortable. 

"Eh, so..…" Rory tried to fill in the uncomfortable silence.

"Don't bother. There's nothing to talk about anyway."

"Yeah, thanx." Rory smiled appreciatively.

"You want a coffee?"

"Why do you bother asking?"

"That'd be a yes then." Tristan got up and wandered over to the coffee vending machine. As he left, Rory was joined by Paris & Co. who seemed to be everywhere.

"So has he asked you?" Louise looked at a confused Rory.

"What are you talking about?"

"The dance, Rory. The _dance_! Has Tristan asked you to go yet?"

"Why would he ask _me_ to go with him?!?! He already has a girlfriend doesn't he?"

"_Had_ a girlfriend."

"Would you stop talking about him like he isn't here?" Paris said agitatedly.

"Agreed." Tristan commented.

"I'm so not going to the dance with _Jess_." Rory stressed the word Jess, possibly a little too much.

"Here." Tristan handed Rory her coffee.

"Thanx."

"So what were you guys talking about?" Tristan questioned the group.

"The dance." Paris informed, for which she received multiple kicks in the shin and cold stares.

"I see. So who's going with who?" 

"Well the fact that Paris isn't going is a given." Madeline piped up.

"Excuse me but I am going."  
  


There was silence.

"What did you just say?" Madeline asked slowly.

"I said I was going."

"With who?" Louise asked.

"With Dave. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, it's just that it came as somewhat as a shock." Rory explained.

"Ok, so who else?" Tristan asked.

"Rory's not going with anyone." Louise commented eagerly.

"And I _don't_ intend to either." 

"That's not what you told me." 

"Well then I must have told you the wrong thing." Rory glared at Louise.

"Oh, but I was sure you sai-"

"So who are you going with?" Rory cut-in with a question directed at Tristan.

"No one."

"OK, so what about you Madeline?"

"You're not going with anyone?" Madeline sounded shell shocked.

"Either is Rory, remember!" Louise reminded cheerfully.

"Oh, close it would you?" Paris hissed. "I'm sure Tristan's perfectly aware by now."

"Bite me." Louise mouthed behind Paris' back.

"We should start talking about something else now." Madeline said decisively.

"You sure you didn't say you wanted to go the dance? Because I swear I thought I heard you mention this morning and during chemistry." Louise questioned.

"Yes Louise. _I am sure!_" 

"Then I suppose that means you don't want to go to the dance with me then…" Tristan commented, his dissapointment known only to him.

Rory didn't answer.

A/N: So what do ppl think? It might be nice if ppl would review ;) It kinda helps with the motivation thing… I'm not a big fan of begging ppl 4 reviews cause I noe it can b annoying but unfortunately I must, due to my dissapointing lack of reviews. _PLEASE?!?!?_

~ME~


	19. chapter nineteen

Title: Odo Et Amo

Author: ~ME~

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: "Any society that needs disclaimers has too many lawyers." - Erik Pepke. That's all I have to say.

A/N: well, another day (or week in this case) and another chapter :) By the way, the new title is in Latin. I was in Latin class the other day & my teacher was talking about this famous poet. And she said his most famous words were probably "odo et amo" and then she said it meant I hate and I love! So I thought I'd use that as my new title ;) 

_MsQTpa2T_: thanx so much for the realli, realli nice review! You made me realli happi!

_LIVE2WRITE_: speak 4 urself! How would you noe wa other readers think? I dunno if I've taken ur review the wrong way but u haven't exactly convinced me to stop using a bit of slang  (which mind u, I only purposely use in my A/Ns).

**Chapter 19: This is _big_!**

Tristan got up and left, making some excuse about needing to meet up with a friend. All eyes were on Rory, a look of amazement plastered to their faces. 

"Oh, my, goodness! Did Tristan Dugrey just ask Rory Gilmore to the dance?!?!" Madeline exclaimed.

"I believe so!" Louise answered. "Aren't you gonna say something Rory?!?!"

"What am I supposed to say in a situation like this…?" Rory questioned quietly, still rather shocked.

"This is _big_! Once this gets around the school everyone will be talking!" Louise said excitedly. 

"Oh, that reminds me, this is _not_ to get around the school, ok?" Rory instructed.

"Are you serious? You can't hold back such information form Chilton's population!" Louise sounded horrified at such a suggestion. 

"Why not?!?" Paris snapped, as if challanging anyone to disagree.

"Well, Chilton lives on this kinda stuff, they feed off it!"

"What? They feed off other peoples misfortunes?"

"I'd hardly call this a _misfortune_!" 

"If he asks me again I think I'd say no…" Rory commented out of the blue.

"No, no that's just wrong. _No one_ says no to Tristan Dugrey!" Madeline warned.

"I'm a rebel then. I'll be the leader of the great Chilton rebellion." Rory's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" 

*Brrrrrrrrring (school bell rings)*

"Gotta run." Rory got up and walked off to class with Paris close behind.

"Don't listen to them, Rory." Paris commented.

"Don't worry, I'm not."

~*~*~*~*~* After school (Stars Hollow) ~*~*~*~*~*~

Rory stepped off the bus and onto the pavement. She headed straight to Luke's without second thoughts. _Need coffee, must have coffee._

The bell above the door rung as Rory opened the diner door and stepped in. Luke was busy serving a customer, but didn't take long to notice Rory seated at the counter. He stepped behind the counter and went straight to the coffee maker. He picked up the pot and grabbed a coffee mug.

"Bad day?" Luke questioned.

"Hmmm… not really."

Luke slided the coffee mug across the counter and Rory sat drinking intently. A thumping noise could be heard coming down the stairs and soon Jess appeared.

"So…" Jess sat down beside her.

"So…"

"Get up and work Jess." Luke grumbled.

"Give us a sec would ya?!?!"

"Finished the book I lent you?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I gave it to your Mum this moring."

"Ok." Rory replied. She placed her mug down on the counter and grabbed her stuff. "Sorry to leave so soon but I gotta go now and do homework. So, how about I ring you?"

"Sure, not like I'm going anywhere with Luke breathing down my neck."

"I heard that!" Luke sent a warning look in Jess' direction.

"So??" Jess replied.

As Rory made her way to the Inn, Jess and Luke could still be heard arguing over anything and everything... as usual.

~*~*~*~* The Inn ~*~*~*~*

"Oh! It's my mini me come to say hello to big me!" Loralei smiled warmly at her seemingly exhausted daughter. "You look unwell, what ails ye oh poor soul?"

"Nothing. Just a lack of sleep."

"In that case you need some of Sookie's freshly brewed coffee!" Loralei grabbed hold of Rory's hand and dragged her in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sookie! I need coffee for my poor, sleepy daughter." Loralei sang out.

"Aww, what's wrong Rory?" Sookie asked Rory kindly.

"Just a little tired out."

"Here, have a nice big mug of fresh, hot coffee."

"Mmmmm… this is good stuff." Rory said contentedly.

Sookie looked very pleased and went back to cooking another of her extravagant, gormet meals.  

"You got anything for me to eat?!?!" Loralei questioned Sookie.

"How about a **insert exotic desert of choice**?"

"Ahhh, yes please!" Loralei took the desert eagerly from Sookie's hands.

Suddenly Jackson barged in through the door with an armload of carboard boxes filled with a variety of produce. Puffing and panting, he brought them to Sookie and placed them on the bench next to her. 

"Here's (puff) all that (pant) stuff you ordered (puff)." Jackson leaned against the bench for support.   

"Hmmm… Jackson these strawberries are too ripe." Sookie complained.

"But you said you didn't want them to be raw."

"But I didn't say overly ripe, did I?"

"But they're not!"

"How would you know? Who's the chef here?"

"What, are you saying that just because I'm not a chef, I don't know the first thing about strawberries? Huh?!?!"

"No, but what I am say-"

"Let's go now." Loralei whispered to Rory, "This could go on for a while."

Mother and daughter crept out of the kitchen and out into the reception. 

"Oh, um honey?" Loralei questioned

"Yeah?"

"Tristan rang this morning and I took a message. It's by the phone."

"Ok. I'll read it when I get home."

He never mentioned anything about ringing me… why would he ring me in the first place? 

A/N: sorri this chapter is boring. Next chapter I hope will better and will include more TRORYness.

~ME~


	20. chapter twenty

Title: Odo Et Amo

Author: Me

Rating: PG 13

A/N: Sorry I've taken sooooo long to update. I sorta lost interest for a while and it's taken a while to get back on track… newai. Thankyou all _sooo_ much for your encouraging reviews, they're really appreciated. 

Muisje: thankyou for pointing out my mistake. I've only been learning latin for a semester so I'm still pretty bad at it. Lol. I would change it but it might be too confusing seeing as it'd be the 3rd time I've changed it. Thankyou again :) 

**Chapter 20: Another Phone Call**

Rory walked in through the front door. Absent-mindedly, she strolled into the living room and plonked herself down on the couch. She fingered at her skirt hem. Outwardly she seemed quite calm or at least collected, but inside she was a rage of thoughts and emotions. She wasn't sure what to think of her situation with Tristan. She didn't really like him… or did she? Lately she'd sorta been considering her situation with Tristan. She wasn't so sure anymore that she disliked him quite so much. I mean he wasn't annoying _all_ the time. He could be all right when he felt like it…

Finally she plucked up the courage to read the message Tristan had left. She had no idea why she was so nervous; it might only be a message to say hi. But then again, it wasn't everyday that Tristan rang her up early in the morning… She prepared herself mentally and then quickly grabbed at the piece of paper beside the phone. It read:

**_Message for my dearest daughter, from he who claims to be Mr Tristan Dugrey._**

****

**_Rory, _**

**_Wanted to know if you'd be at school today because there's something I really want to ask you. But I 'spose I'll see you at school soon anyhow so don't worry about returning the call._**

****

**_Tristan_**

"So he really was asking me to the dance…" Rory thought to herself. "I suppose I had better reply him properly, it would be the only polite thing to do. Damn my concience! Do I really want to put myself through such an awkward situation?!? I suppose I don't really have a choice." 

She bravely picked up the phone and dialled Tristan's number…

*Beep beep beep beep…* (engaged)

"Trust Tristan to be on the phone the one time I'm brave enough to ring him." 

Rory paced the room anxiously. She'd have to call him later. Unfortunately Rory wasn't too good at being patient, so before long she was dialling Tristan's number again.

*beep beep beep beep…* (engaged)

Rory plonked herself down on the couch once again. *sigh* maybe she'd tell him tomorrow that she couldn't go to the dance with him. But then again, maybe she should go since she didn't have a partner already. _"Nah._" Not going would be less uncomfortable. 

_"Whimp."_ A voice echoed in her mind. "_Slack, scaredy-cat, rude, pathetic-"_

**_"Stop!"_**another voice echoed. **_"You don't want to go, so why should you? Don't listen to your concience!"_**

_"You'll regret it… you'll see…"_ The voice of her concience warned

"Your concience just wants to make you unhappy. It doesn't know what it's talking about!"

_"Pick up the phone Rory…" _Her concience told her, _"Pick it up, Rory… you know you should… it's the right thing to do… you'll feel better..."_

"FINE! Alright, alright I'll do it." Rory told her concience- as odd as it may sound. Reluctantly Rory got up and walked over to the phone. Just as she was about to pick the phone up…

*Brring brrring brring*

Hesitantly Rory picked up the ringing phone and answerwed it.

"…hello…?" Rory answered timidly.

"Um, hi. Is that you Rory?" the male voice asked.

"Ah- yeah. May I ask who's calling…?" Rory questioned.

"Can't you recognise my voice?"

"Obviously not…" Rory's voice was evidence of her confusion.

"Guess." 

"Um, how about no…?"

"Come on Rory. Guess."

"why…?" Rory asked carefully

"You dunno who u am do you?" The caller let out a teasing laugh. "I know who you are and you don't know who I am!"

"Ok… and I'm just going to put the phone down slowly and hang up on you…"

"NO! Don't do that!"

"Then tell me who you are."

"Fine. Spoil sport. It's James."

"*sigh*I hate you, did you know that?" Rory laughed

"Glad to know I'm so loved."

"So, why the phone call?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" James blurted out.

"…"

"Rory…?"

"And again I'm just going to put the phone down slowly and hang up on you…"

"Don't Rory." James said firmly. "Just answer me."

"Um, well I'm just a little… shocked. I just need a bit of time to get over the shock." Rory laughed nervously.

"So, can you come?"

"No." Rory winced and waited for the painful reaction.

"Ok. Cya." James' voice was emotionless.

"Don't you want to know why?"

"No, not really." James sounded angry.

"I'm sorry that I gave you the wrong impression James. I only really like you as a friend, a really good friend of course." 

"So why can't we go as 'really good friends'?" James challenged.

"Because, because, because I like Tristan and I'm going with him!" Rory immediately clapped her hand over her mouth when she realised what she had just said.

"Oh, of course. Why I didn't realise that! I mean you two looked so in love the other day when I saw you yelling insults at each other. Silly me! Good bye and good riddance to you!"

*Beep beep beep*

A/N: well hope this is beta than the last few chapters. Look forward to reading all ur reviews!! Reaching the 100 mark, YAY!!

~ME~


	21. chapter 21

Title: Odo Et Amo

Author: ~Addicted-to-GG~

Rating: PG 13

A/N: We're nearing the end now, last chapter now!!! If you haven't noticed, I've changed my pen name due to the fact that there are too many ppl with the name ~Me~. Hope it won't confuse ppl too much.

**Chapter 21: Tristan**

_"What have I just gone and done… That was, uh eh- unexpected?!?"_

"Rory! I'm back! Where are you, come out from where ever you are!!!!" Loralei's voice took a while to register in Rory's mind, but she was soon answering her Mother's call.

"I'm in the living room, Mum."

"Aww.. hey honey, what's up? Why the worried face?"

"I just got a phone call from James."

"And…"

"He asked me to go with him to the dance, but I said no…."

"Awww I'm sorry Babe." Loralei flung her arms around her daughter and held her tight.

"But that's not what's worrying me. It's what I said as an explanation that worrys me!" Rory looked helplessly up at her Mum.

"You know you can tell me anything Rory."

"I said I liked Tristan and was going with him!"

"You like Tristan?? He asked you to the dance?!?"

Rory nodded her head and snuggled up in her mother's arms. Loralei stroked Rory's head comfortingly.

"You gonna tell me what happened with Tristan?" Loralei questioned.

"Another time. First I have to ring Tristan."

"Sure."

****Half an hour later****

"You have reached the Dugrey residence. Unfortunatley we are conrrently unavailable. If you would like to leave a message, then please do so and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thankyou. *beeeeeeeeep*

"Um, hi it's Rory Gilmore. I wanted to talk to Tristan. So give me a call when you-"

"Mary!"

"Tristan?!?"

"That would be me."

"I, I, I was just, uh, leaving a, um message." Rory stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, we screen our calls."

"Oh, I ah, see." Rory let out a nervous laugh.

"I see I make you nervous Mary." Tristan laughed.

"Don't let it get to your head Bible-boy. Wouldn't want that head of yours to inflate to big."

"Anything for my Mary."

"Really? Anything?"

"Anything. Why so eager young Mary?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?!?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"6 o'clock alright with you?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes Rory, I'd love to go with you'." Rory and Tristan laughed together.

"So, why the sudden change of heart?"

"I came to the realiseation that I do like you."

"Is that my queue to break down in tears?"

"No, it's your queue to tell me you like me too."

"I _love_ you Rory."

"I love you too, Tristan…" Rory whispered.

*silence*

"I'd _sooo_ kiss you right now if I could, Rory."

"So would I."

**The end!!!**

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this story! I've enjoyed writing it! Thakyou all so much for taking the time to read this story, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if the ending was stupid but I couldn't think what else to do. Newai, it's finished now! 

THANKYOU!

~addicted-to-GG!~


End file.
